Rencontres Nordiques
by An Eerie Fairy
Summary: Chaque demi-dieu, grec ou romain, rencontre un Dieu de la mythologie nordique ... pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Recueil d'OS.
1. Annabeth & Hazel - Odin

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan (à part peut-être les dieux nordiques, eux sont à la mythologie et à ma sauce)

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qui m'auraient échappé

..

1er: Annabeth & Hazel

* * *

- Là ! Droit devant, accrochée sur la branche.

Annabeth dirigea son regard dans la direction indiquée par Hazel. En effet, la tunique était bien là. Elle gisait sur un arbre, petite chose abandonnée. Les plis du vêtement flottaient dans le vent, comme si on l'avait accroché à un sèche-linge. Ça ne semblait pas dur de la reprendre si on omettait l'étrange femme postée dessous: Lamia. Elle aurait pu être magnifique si elle n'avait pas eu ses horribles dents pointues qui sortaient de sa bouche comme un crocodile et ses doigts crochus qui faisaient penser à des serres. Annabeth comprenait maintenant pourquoi les légendes populaires avaient voulu que les sorcières soient hideuses et aient toujours une partie de leur corps crochu.

Elle chuchota:

- Ok. Voilà le plan: Lamia n'est pas bête, elle sait que tu peux contrôler la Brume sans quoi, elle ne t'aurait pas mis au défi de la sorte.

Hazel soupira. Depuis la défaite de Gaia l'an dernier, elle avait révélé la maîtrise remarquable de la Brume et de la magie dont elle faisait preuve, ce qui avait bien sûr attiré l'œil des enfants d'Hécate. Tous n'arrêtaient pas de la tester - à ce stade, elle aurait tout aussi pu bien dire harceler - pour voir si, selon leur terme, ils pouvaient l'accepter dans leur "clan" de sorciers, sorcières et autres enchanteurs en tout genre. Hazel n'avait pourtant rien demandé, mais il fallait croire que la déesse de la magie avait refilé à ses rejetons la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir donner aux gens des directions préétablies à suivre, sans consulter lesdites gens. Et malheureusement Lamia, ressortie entre temps du Tartare, avait décidé elle aussi de tester Hazel, et s'était incrustée à la "witch-party" sans y être invitée: elle avait volé le péplos, la robe de laine censée recouvrir l'Athéna Parthenos, alors qu' Hazel aidait Annabeth à le finir.

C'était franchement irritant à la fin.

Elle écouta son amie :

- Elle sait pertinemment qu'en temps que fille d'Athéna, je dois moi aussi prendre part à cette quête pour reprendre le péplos; sans quoi, les Panathénées vont être un échec, et ce n'est pas vraiment un bon présage pour commencer l'année attique... (Annabeth grimaça) Elle s'attend probablement à ce que j'utilise ma casquette d'invisibilité. Je vais le faire, pour pouvoir la contourner et attraper la tunique. Sauf...

- Sauf qu'en réalité tu seras toujours à mes côtés, la coupa Hazel. Le signal magique que Lamia sentira sera juste l'effet de la Brume sur elle. De cette façon, quand elle pensera te prendre par surprise, elle ne saisira que du vent. Et pendant ce temps, toi, toujours au même endroit, tu pourras vraiment t'emparer du péplos, une fois la protection que Lamia a surement placée autour brisée. Après ça ...

- Voyage d'ombre. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, on applique le plan B.

Annabeth sourit.

- Si seulement Percy pouvait être aussi intelligent que toi ... ça m'éviterait de faire des détours indéterminables pour lui faire comprendre que oui, ça me plairait une invitation au resto chez MGA * à la Nouvelle-Rome …

- Désolée, je ne fait pas dans la magie d'amour ... Demande à Piper pour ça ?

Les yeux gris amusés, rencontrèrent ceux d'or d'Hazel. Puis, Annabeth reprit son air sérieux habituel.

- Bon, tu es prête ? 1 ... 2 ...

- C'est parti.

..

Les deux filles sortirent de leur cachette et déboulèrent à 20 mètres de distance de Lamia. Hazel dégaina sa Spatha même si elle savait que c'était inutile et se mit en position de combat. Celui-ci se fera à la magie et à la ruse, mais mieux valait prendre des précautions. Et Lamia n'était pas censée savoir ça de toute façon. Elle avança courageusement avec Annabeth.

- Rendez nous le péplos et on ne vous fera aucun mal !

Dit comme ça, ça sonnait un peu comme une série policière. La sorcière face à elles ne les remarqua cependant pas tout de suite. L'air absorbé, elle contemplait comme inquiète l'arbre où se trouvait le péplos. Peut-être se rendait-elle compte qu'elle allait avoir affaire à plus fort qu'elle, espéra Hazel. Mais Lamia ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir de leur présence, et son air inquiet disparut.

Elle les darda de son regard reptilien et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus mauvais.

- Hazel Levesque ... je t'attendais ... alors, prête à affronter une vraie magicienne ? Tu auras besoin de plus que des petits tours cette fois-ci ...

_Et vous, vous auriez besoin d'un bon appareil dentaire_, songea Hazel devant l'état déplorable de la dentition du monstre.

- Forcément, vous ne pouviez pas faire ça sans prendre le péplos au passage, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Ah ! Mais ça, c'est juste pour rendre la tâche plus difficile et prouver enfin que ta valeur n'est que celle d'une pitoyable débutante ... PROIICIO! rugit soudain Lamia.

Hazel n'eut pas le temps d'invoquer un bouclier magique et alla s'écraser contre un arbre sous l'effet du sortilège. Lamia éclata de rire:

- Ha ha, et c'est ça qu'Hécate trouve si douée !

Hazel, étalée de tout son long à terre, releva la tête tant bien que mal. Heureusement qu'elle avait mis son casque, sans quoi elle aurait déjà été dans les vapes. Elle détestait les coups de traître. Ça commençait bien. Elle se mit péniblement debout:

- Je sais que vous en voulez à Hécate de ne pas vous avoir défendu contre Héra, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous acharner sur tous ceux qui possèdent la magie !

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Annabeth enfilait sa casquette. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et continua de distraire Lamia.

- Arrêtez donc de vous prendre à eux pour apaiser votre soif de vengeance ! Ça ne vous mènera à rien !

Le regard de la créature se fit encore plus mauvais et ses griffes semblèrent se faire plus pointues.

- Vraiment ? Sais-tu seulement qui j'étais petite idiote, avant d'être réduite à cette forme misérable et inhumaine ?

Lamia lança à nouveau un sort brusquement, mais cette fois, Hazel eut le temps de réagir: elle ferma les yeux et imagina un énorme courant d'air froid repousser les flammes. Elle sentit tout même les langues de feu lâchées par Lamia l'entouraient d'une chaleur étouffante, avant qu'elles ne viennent lécher l'arbre derrière elle.

- J'étais une reine ! La Reine de Libye ! J'étais belle, aimée, respectée de tous ! hurla Lamia, plus démente que jamais. (À croire que les monstres ne pouvaient rien faire sans crier comme des fous alliés ou pousser des grognements répugnants). Et je ne me faisais certainement pas avoir par de minables petites combines comme les tiennes !

Lamia fit alors un demi-tour sur elle-même et se jeta toutes griffes dehors sur une proie invisible. D'un pas preste, Annabeth qui n'avait pas bougé de place depuis le début invisible, courut et fit un bond digne d'un film d'action tandis qu'Hazel perçait la défense qui entourait la tunique, et s'en empara, aussi agile qu'une panthère. Lamia ne mit pas plus de deux secondes à se rendre compte de l'entourloupe et balaya brutalement l'air ses griffes pour tenter de l'attraper.

Raté.

Annabeth se recroquevilla sur elle-même, et se réceptionna en un roulé-boulé qui aurait fait un strike parfait si les buissons avaient été des quilles.

- Vite ! s'écria-t-elle en enlevant sa casquette.

Hazel s'élança vers son amie, commençant déjà à se fondre dans les ombres.

Bien sûr, rien ne se passa comme prévu.

..

Une violente déflagration la repoussa brutalement en arrière, cueillant au passage Annabeth, qui fut elle-aussi propulsée dans les airs.

La tête de cette dernière heurta durement une souche et pendant un bref instant, elle perdit connaissance. Quand elle reprit conscience, Hazel était agenouillée, la mine inquiète à ses cotés et Lamia avait disparu. À la place se tenait un grand homme à la barbe grise, vêtu d'un long manteau bleu chatoyant, qui portait dans la main un bâton, presque une lance, avec une pierre à son extrémité. Un large chapeau pointu à bord mou lui recouvrait un œil et une partie du visage et un énorme bracelet ornait son bras, ce qui lui donnait un air bling-bling assez lourd.

Sur le coup, Annabeth crut halluciner et se retrouver face au sosie parfait de Merlin l'Enchanteur. Si ce n'est qu'il avait l'air nettement moins amical que le célèbre magicien et portait de drôles de boucles d'oreilles en corbeau. Un autocollant ridicule était fixé sur son chapeau -sans doute posé par un gamin- qui disait quelque chose du genre : Gardez l'œil ! Sans doute était-ce censé créer un effet comique mais Annabeth y fut imperméable.

Elle désigna du menton le bonhomme à Hazel.

- Tu es réveillée ! J'avais peur que tu ais quelque chose de grave ! s'écria celle-ci en l'aidant à se relever. Tu devrais prendre un peu d'ambroisie, tu as reçu un sacré choc. (Hazel lui en tendit un carré. Puis, baissant la voix) Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Il affirme s'appeler Odhinn, Autan ou Wotan ... un tas de noms bizarres... Il n'est pas d'ici en tout cas.

Annabeth enregistra l'information:

- D'accord ... et où est Lamia ?

- Il l'a tué apparemment.

La bouche d'Hazel se mua en une expression amère. Annabeth savait que son amie ne voulait pas en arriver là. Elle avait espéré à vrai dire aider l'ancienne reine. Elle n'avait jamais supporté les caprices des dieux.

- Oh.

Hazel sembla lire dans ses pensées:

- Oui moi non plus, je ne comprends pas. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que pour l'instant, il n'a pas l'air d'être un monstre déguisé.

Cela ne rassura pas Annabeth. Elle aurait préférait que la copie-double de Merlin se soit avéré être un monstre en fait, ça leur aurait sans doute évité les complications. Avec un monstre, on savait quoi faire. Avec cette espèce d'excentrique, elle n'en n'avait aucune idée. L'excentrique en question la regarda de son œil bleu perçant, l'air amusé et cynique à la fois, comme s'il savait tout d' Annabeth depuis ses premiers pas jusqu'à sa dernière quête et qu'il avait décidé que, comme vie, elle aurait pu faire mieux. Annabeth frissonna inconsciemment.

Puis, il parla:

- C'est un honneur de rencontrer une enfant d'Athéna. Ta mère est une déesse pour laquelle j'ai toujours eu le plus grand respect.

- De rien. (Annabeth hésita et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hazel) Excusez-moi de vous demander ça, je sais que vous avez déjà dit votre nom mais ... qui êtes vous ?

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Wotan.

_Mais encore ?_ brûla de demander Annabeth. Sa réponse ne répondait à rien du tout. Plus d'informations auraient été utiles.

- Êtes-vous ... un demi-dieu ? interrogea Hazel.

L'inconnu émanait en effet une aura de puissance, un peu comme celle propre aux dieux, mais très diffuse.

L'homme se mit à rire.

- Oh non ! Je ne suis pas un demi-dieu, fort heureusement. Mais je comprends pourquoi vous pouvez penser une telle chose. Disons pour l'instant que je suis... un Voyageur en vadrouille, qui dispose d'une sagesse et d'un savoir infini, en compagnie de ses bons oiseaux, Huginn et Muninn.

Wotan désigna d'un doigt ses deux boucles d'oreille en forme d'oiseau. Allons bon, voilà qu'il commençait à divaguer. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse là de vrais corbeaux mais sous l'effet d'un sortilège. C'était bien probable, songea Hazel. Hécate avait bien transformé deux de ses sorcières en chien et en belette.

- Tu as fait preuve d'un remarquable contrôle de la magie, fille de Pluton. Même si cette forme de magie n'est pas celle à laquelle je suis habitué... Mais c'était fascinant à observer. Vous vous débrouillez bien toutes les deux. C'était plutôt "fun"comme on dirait aujourd'hui. Cependant vous mettiez trop de temps à tuer Lamia, c'en était déplorable ... on aurait pu attendre mieux de la part d'une descendante du dieu des morts et d'une déesse de la guerre... (Le visage de l'homme se fit dur) C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis intervenu.

Hazel ne sut comment le prendre: insulte ou compliment ? En tout cas, une chose la mit hors d'elle, plus qu'elle ne s'y aurait attendu: cet homme les avait observés comme si elles offraient un vulgaire divertissement et avait répandu la mort pour son bon plaisir, parce qu'il trouvait ça "fun" ?! C'en fut trop: Hazel avait suffisamment connu la souffrance et la mort d'autrui pour se réjouir quand on le lui annonçait. Elle n'avait jamais tenu à tuer Lamia. Certes, elle était devenue un monstre redoutable et dangereux et Hazel ne l'aimait pas, mais ça n'était pas de sa faute. Tout cela avait été l'œuvre de Zeus et Héra, l'un à cause de son infidélité, l'autre à cause de sa jalousie maladive. Comme pour le Minotaure, Hazel avait toujours trouvé qu'elle n'était qu'une victime dans l'histoire.

Et lui, ce Wotan, débarquait sans prévenir, tuer Lamia, les assommait à moitié, volait le péplos juste pour... Hé ! Attendez une minute !

- Où est le péplos ? s'exclama Hazel, les traits tendus sous la colère.

Annabeth parut soudain se rendre compte qu'il lui manquait la tunique. Ses yeux gris virèrent à l'orage.

- Rendez-le nous. Nous ne vous avons fait aucun mal.

Wotan la considéra de son œil troublant et fit surgir de nul part le précieux vêtement.

- Il est très important pour vous, je me trompe ? Symbole de grande sagesse, et détenant beaucoup de puissance. Cela ferait un trophée des plus magnifiques.

- Le péplos est sacré ! Sans lui, les Panathénées ne peuvent se dérouler correctement et les répercussions sont affligeantes. Si vous respectez un tant soit peu ma mère comme vous dites, rendez lui cette tunique.

- Hum... voilà qui est bien vrai (Wotan sembla réfléchir)… Accepte alors juste de me rendre hommage et je te restituerai ton bien. Un sacrifice serait parfait.

L'incompréhension se lit sur le visage d'Annabeth.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, tu as bien entendu, un sacrifice. Ton amie là (Wotan désigna du doigt Hazel), bien qu'il soit dommage de tuer une aussi prometteuse jeune fille, ferait une bonne offrande. La pendre à cet arbre et la transpercer d'une lance devrait faire l'affaire.

- Hein ?! (Annabeth faillit s'étouffer de surprise et d'effarement) Mais vous êtes fous ! Il n'est pas question que je tue Hazel pour vous ou pour qui que ce soit d'autre !

- C'est ça, ou te ne revois plus jamais ta tunique. Oh, et inutile d'essayer vos petits tours de sorcellerie ou de stratégie sur moi. (Sa voix descendit dans les octaves). Je suis le père de toute chose. Je suis le maître incontesté de la guerre, la mort et la magie. Ça ne marchera pas.

Wotan devint grave et sombre. Une odeur de guerre et de mort se répandit dans les environs. L'air commença à refroidir, comme s'ils avaient fait un saut de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres pour se retrouver dans le Nord. Hazel eut l'impression de revenir en Alaska. Elle jura entendre au loin le croassement de corbeau et le hurlement de loup. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur des démonstrations surnaturelles - avec Hécate, avec Nico, elle en avait l'habitude - mais elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Tout cela était du indubitablement à Wotan.

_Danger, Danger_ répétait une petite alarme dans sa tête.

Le père de toute chose ... ce titre disait quelque chose à Annabeth. Cela référait à une histoire mythologique, elle en était certaine pourtant ... elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi.

- À moins que vous fassiez la promesse de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici, sur cette terre sacrée.

Le vent souleva légèrement le chapeau de l'homme et Hazel put voir un bref instant l'orbite vide et noir inquiétante qui se trouvait à la place de l'œil. Bonjour l'atmosphère glauque. Elle ne savait pas ce que cet endroit avait de particulier mais elle décida, d'un regard avec Annabeth, de ne pas relever. Elle avait bien perçu une étrange énergie régner sur les lieux quand elle était arrivée, mais elle avait attribué cela à Lamia.

- ... D'accord, on vous le promet. On ne s'approchera plus d'ici. (Elle se garda néanmoins de le jurer sur le Styx: cet homme demeurait toujours un parfait inconnu et si lui et cet endroit représentaient un danger possible pour les demi-dieux et les mortels ...). D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas notre intention à la base. On est venu là uniquement en suivant Lamia pour récupérer le manteau. Si vous ne le donnez, on quittera cet endroit pour toujours.

À ces mots, Wotan sembla s'adoucir bien que toujours soupçonneux. Il se fit moins tendu et la lueur amusée revient dans son œil, même s'il avait toujours l'air sombre.

- Dans ce cas ... j'espère que vous tiendrez votre parole. Vous en avez tout intérêt, ajouta dit-il, la menace plus que visible derrière ses paroles.

Il claqua des doigts et le péplos disparut de sa main pour réapparaitre dans celle d'Annabeth.

- Partez maintenant. J'ai fait preuve d'une patience extraordinaire pour des demi-dieux comme vous, et je ne suis pas sûr de le rester éternellement.

Annabeth savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du insister, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il le fallait. Zut, Percy et sa maudite nature rebelle de fils de Poséidon avait déteint sur elle:

- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas nous tuer une fois parties ?

L'homme planta son œil unique dans ses yeux gris; et pendant un bref instant, elle eut l'impression de servir de ring pour un round entre sa mère Athéna et Wotan : qui des deux serait le plus sage, le plus stratège ? Qui des deux était le meilleur ? Qui allait l'emporter ?

- Rien en effet, répondit-il. Si ce n'est ce que vous représentez, soit deux sphères qui me sont particulièrement chères. Vous avez toutes les deux l'âme de grandes guerrières, intelligentes et invaincues. Il serait honteux de vous tuer aussi traîtreusement dans le dos, sans guerre ni gloire. Je vous donne ma parole de même que vous l'avez donné que je ne chercherai pas à vous tuer. Mais s'il fallait le faire, je n'aurai aucun regret, je peux vous en assurer.

- Ça ira, déclara Annabeth

C'était décidé: elle n'aimait pas cet homme. Il était froid et sombre, et échapper à toute logique.

Elle examina brièvement le péplos afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de suspect - de balise magique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre - et se tourna vers Hazel.

- C'est bon.

Celle-ci lui prit la main, avant que toutes deux ne disparaissent dans l'ombre.

..

Derrière elles, l'une des boucles d'oreilles de l'homme se détacha et le corbeau qu'elle représentait prit taille réelle en se posant sur le bras de son maître. Le bâton que celui-ci tenait se changea en lance, grande et imposante.

Wotan caressa les plumes soyeuses d'une main distraite.

- Je sais Huginn. Elles auraient fait d'excellentes Walkyries si elles avaient été Vikings. Mais les lois qui régissent les différents mondes entre les Dieux sont formelles. Je ne laisserai personne, aucun étranger, s'approchait des lieux sacrés, surtout d'une des parties de l'arbre d'Yggdrasill.

Il se tourna vers l'arbre. Au premier coup d'œil, il ressemblait à n'importe quel autre mais Wotan ne s'y trompa pas. En se concentrant et en ayant le savoir nécessaire, on le voyait réellement, sous sa vraie forme. On voyait l'énergie qui pulsait, circulait, brillante à travers lui, comme le sang qui coulait dans les veines. Seule, une corde se balançait à une branche.

- Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de nouvelles des mondes ... Si longtemps ... où sont passés les fiers guerriers intrépides qui peuplaient autrefois Midgard ? murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur l'écorce. (Il eut un rire cynique). C'est bien notre veine à nous les dieux nordiques, d'être mortels et de devoir mourir pour renaître ...

À son oreille, la seconde boucle se détacha et prit vie en un corbeau semblable au premier.

Wotan eut un pâle sourire, avant de s'exclamer:

- Allez donc mes tous beaux ! Soyez mes yeux et mes oreilles, rapportez-moi les nouvelles de ce monde ! C'est votre père, Odin qui vous l'ordonne !

Et sur-ce, les deux charognards s'élevèrent en l'air, leur croassement renvoyant des échos lugubres dans le vent.

Odin les suivit du regard autant qu'il put. Sa tête se reflétait dans sa lance polie. Il y lança machinalement un coup d'œil quand il aperçut un autocollant orange fluo sur son chapeau dans la surface miroitante. Il fronça les sourcils.

Avec précaution il l'enleva: y était inscrit "Gardez l'œil !" Avec un grand smiley " :D " derrière. Odin soupira:

-Loki ...

..

* * *

..

J'ai décidé de mettre des infos concernant les dieux, histoire d'expliquer un minimum qui ils sont, pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas beaucoup. Bon, je vais essayer de ne pas tout raconter non plus (quand je suis partie, je suis partie), seulement ce qui peut éclairer le texte.

_*Alors ... Odin est le dieu principal dans la mythologie nordique. C'est le père de toute chose, celui qui a créé le monde (la Terre, Asgard la demeure des dieux ...) et par là, on pourrait peut-être le comparer à Zeus dans la fonction "roi/père des dieux". Je le rapproche ici à Annabeth et à Hazel car Odin (ou Wotan, il avait tout plein de nom) est un dieu de la Guerre, de la Sagesse (hum, même s'il n'apparaît pas vraiment comme sage pour moi... c'est plus à prendre au terme de "savoir"), et un dieu des Morts (il accueille au Valhalla, sorte de paradis viking, la moitié des hommes tombés au combat. L'autre est pour Freyja, une déesse). _  
_Il était souvent représenté avec un manteau, un chapeau, une barbe ... Sa lance était Gungir, et il possédait aussi un anneau (en réalité un bracelet) Draupnir - d'où la description que j'en ai faite. Je n'ai pas chercher à moderniser les dieux (mais il y a toujours Neil Gaiman pour ça ! American Gods, vous connaissez ? D'où un petit clin d'oeil avec "Voyageur" !)_  
_Sans cela, Odin avait 2 corbeaux, Huginn et Munnin, respectivement la pensée et la mémoire. Ils les envoyés se balader et ils revenaient lui dire ce qu'il en était du monde (pratique pour suivre l'actualité). Et aussi 2 loups (ce qui explique les croassements et les hurlements)_  
_Pour la demande de sacrifice d'Hazel, pendue à un arbre transpercée par un bâton/lance, ça réfère au sacrifice d'Odin lui-même, qui s'est fait ça pour acquérir plus de sagesse/savoir. C'est pour ça aussi qu'il était borgne (pas masochiste le gars, vous aurez remarqué) Comme dieu, il était plutôt ... étrange. Ce n'était pas le plus sympathique en tout cas. Enfin, ça, c'est mon avis !_

_*Marcus Gavius Apicius, connu entre autre pour sa cuisine. J'ai inventé le restaurant, vous vous en doutez, mais le bonhomme existait bel et bien_

_..._

* * *

Voilà la première rencontre nordique donc ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Je précise qu'il s'agit ici plus d'un recueil de petits OS que de textes ayant des liens entre eux. Si vous avez des questions, si vous avez aimé/détesté, n'hésitez pas à demander et à dire :)


	2. Jason - Thor

_Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan ! la mythologie, à tout le monde ! (heureusement)_

Jason

* * *

...

Jason adorait voler. Sentir l'air souffler sur son visage, s'engouffrer sous son tee-shirt comme s'il était la chose la plus légère au monde, n'avoir aucune attache et dériver au gré des vents ... Voler ... c'était le rêve de bien des gens, et Jason comprenait parfaitement pourquoi: cela procurait une telle sensation de liberté ! On était insaisissable, indépendant, insoumis ...

C'est pour cette raison qu'à 7h du soir, en plein orage, il virevoltait à travers les masses nuageuses et électriques comme un Peter Pan insouciant ou un Superman blond. Toute la journée, il avait dû gérer des disputes des pensionnaires des deux-camps, et manque de bol, s'était pris la tête avec Travis et Connor Alatir. Autrement dit, les deux frères avaient par la suite déployé sur lui des trésors d'imagination dignes des frères Weasley, mais en plus machiavélique. Et Jason avait été obligé de faire face à ça tout en conservant un visage calme et professionnel de bon romain ... ou grec, il ne savait plus trop comment se définir. Les 2 sans doutes. Surtout que Thalia, sa sœur, était passée, et il n'avait pas voulu péter un plomb devant elle et ses chasseresses.

Se détendre ... voilà ... Jason était au beau milieu d'un orage foudroyant, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi zen de sa vie.

- Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, fredonna-t-il, les écouteurs à fond dans les oreilles.

_PAAAAAMMMMMM ! _

Une masse inconnue heurta brutalement Jason de plein fouet. Il ne sut pas comment, en y repensant plus tard, il n'avait pas été tué ni n'avait perdu connaissance, mais sur le moment, tout ce dont il se rendit compte en rouvrant les yeux, c'est qu'il dégringolait dans le ciel à une vitesse fulgurante et n'arrivait absolument plus à contrôler les vents, ni l'orage. Comme si cela ne relevait plus de ses compétences, plus de lui.

Cette fois-ci, entre deux roulés boulés, Jason s'autorisa à perdre son sang froid et flippa, comme toute personne normale aurait été censé le faire depuis longtemps.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! hurla Jason

Une petite voix s'incrusta dans sa tête: _La terre à superman, on a perdu le signal ! Kryptonite droit devant, Kryptonite droit devant ! _

Il voyait la terre se rapprocher de seconde en seconde. La honte pour un fils de Jupiter. Il allait mourir en s'écrasant par terre dans un splash énorme parce qu'il ne savait plus voler, en écoutant la chanson de Peter Pan.

_"C'est la magie du bonheur ... " _chantonnèrent les écouteurs

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! continua Jason

_VLAAAAMM !_

Quelqu'un le rattrapa in extremis avant qu'il ne s'aplatisse comme une crêpe au sol. Mais emporté dans son élan, Jason ne fut pas non plus déposé à terre de la façon la plus douce qui soit et il fit des culbutes sur au moins un bon 30 mètres. _OUCH !_ La course de Jason s'arrêta enfin. Chaque fibre de son corps était endolori. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un séjour prolongé dans une machine à laver.

- Arghh ...

Le son qu'il produisit ressembla vaguement au râle d'un mourant sur son lit d'hôpital.

- Vous allez bien ? questionna une voix masculine puissante et inquiète.

- Oui ... oh bon sang ... répondit Jason, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur. J'ai ... juste besoin de reprendre mes esprits ...

Jason se releva en position assise dans l'herbe, chancelant. Le mal de crâne explosa dans sa tête et ... Oaahaa ! Ce que ça tournait ! Tout était floue ! On aurait dit qu'un flot de brume s'était abattu sur son champ de vision.

- Attention, ne vous relevez pas trop vite ! Allez y doucement, reprit la voix. (Jason sentit que celui qui parlait s'agenouiller auprès de lui pour l'aider.) Je suis vraiment désolé ... vous avez percuté mon marteau Mjöllnir de plein fouet .. heureusement pour vous qu'il ne faisait que revenir lentement ...

Tout ce qu'enregistra Jason dans l'état où il était, c'est qu'il avait percuté un objet, lentement. Lentement ? Ahem. Bien sûr.

- Je crois que ...

Jason tâtonna sa poche de jean avec sa main. Rien que ce geste fit naître d'affreuses douleurs dans tout son corps, mais il trouva ce qu'il voulait: un petit carré d'ambroisie. Il le prit et le fourra dans sa bouche. Dès qu'il avala, il se sentit tout de suite mieux, comme si un défibrillateur lui avait renvoyé le courant nécessaire pour faire repartir son cœur.

- Ça va mieux ? questionna la voix intriguée.

- Oui, merci ... juste besoin d'un petit remontant.

Jason regarda enfin son interlocuteur et eut le souffle coupé. Cet homme ressemblait ... à ... était ... la force à l'état pure. C'est ce que Jason pensa en premier en le voyant.

Immense, sa barbe broussailleuse et ses cheveux roux lui donnaient un air impétueux qui renforçait l'impression qu'il fallait mieux être son ami que son ennemi. Il était incontestablement fort: sa carrure large d'épaule et ses muscles saillants rappelaient ceux d'un taureau. D'une certaine façon, cet homme était l'image même de la virilité, et Jason ne put s'empêcher de prendre un léger coup à son ego. Forcément, se retrouver face à pareil homme, ça filait des complexes. Pour une raison inconnu, il portait un curieux assemblage de vêtements dépareillés, comme s'il avait mélangé le costume d'un guerrier, d'un agriculteur et d'un catcheur, avec ses gants de force. En tout cas, il n'aurait pas gagné le premier prix du bon goût.

L'homme avait au visage un air peiné à cause du désagrément qu'il avait causé, mais il disparut bien vite en entendant Jason.

- Ah, c'est bien vrai ça ... rien de tel pour aller mieux que de boire et manger ! rit-il, tout en donnant à Jason une tape amicale dans le dos, qui faillit l'envoyer au tapis une deuxième fois. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas en train d'avaler de l'ambroisie, sans quoi, il se serait étouffé. Quoique, ça n'aurait pas poser problème en fait: avec la montagne de muscle à coté de lui, il pouvait être sûr que la technique de Heimlich fonctionne.

- Allez tiens: pour te dédommager, je t'amène à une auberge. Tu vas voir, j'ai découvert ça récemment et la nourriture y est excellente !

Jason se retint de lui dire qu'il avait autre chose à faire que manger un bonne franquette du terroir avec ce qui semblait un habitué local des bars, tout aussi imposant qu'il fut, mais l'homme l'aida à se relever d'un traction du petit doigt et il n'eut pas envie de refuser. Surtout qu'il avait quelque point à éclaircir avec ce curieux personnage.

- Pardon, mais qui-êtes vous ? demanda Jason.

La moindre des choses semblait de savoir qui était cet inconnu à la force herculéenne à qui il devait le salut, et qui en outre, n'avait pas l'air plus inquiet de ça de voir des jeunes gens tombaient du ciel. C'est vrai que c'était monnaie courante par ici. Ça n'était pas un mortel ordinaire, Jason en était à peu près certain vu son gabarit. Mais ce n'était pas non plus un monstre.

- Je suis Thor.

- Thor ? questionna Jason interloqué. Thor, comme ... le dieu super-héro des Marvels ?

Jason avait conservé de vagues souvenirs de films Marvels, qu'il avait visionné avec Léo. Léo s'était d'ailleurs amusé à les comparer aux super-héros: Frank s'était vu attribué le personnage de Hulk, on se demandait pourquoi. Jason avait hérité, après une intense réflexion de la part de son ami de Captain America; et Léo ... eh bien, Léo s'était donné Iron-Man, non sans satisfaction.

- Oui, c'est bien moi: Thor, dieu du tonnerre et de la force, porteur du célèbre marteau Mjöllnir, déclara-t-il en bombant le torse.

Jason en resta un moment interdit, ne sachant s'il fallait ou non croire l'homme en face de lui, si il avait affaire à une mauvaise blague ou non. Les fans de Marvel étaient après tout assez nombreux et assez dingues parfois pour se comporter de la sorte et se prendre pour le dieu au marteau. Mais surtout, tout le corps de Jason se tendait à l'idée qu'il faisait face à un dieu. Nordique. Réel.

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

_Ça ne peut pas être vrai,_ pensa Jason. _Les dieux nordiques ne sont pas censés exister !_

Pourtant en se concentrant, Jason arrivait à déceler une sorte d'aura divine, comme celle propre au dieu. Quasiment invisible, mais bien présente.

- Me traiterez tu de menteur ?

Le-dit Thor se redressa encore plus, le toisa d'un œil sombre, visiblement vexé.

Jason ne chercha pas à débattre ou à poser davantage de questions. La prudence était la seule solution à adopter dans cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que le dieu devienne une menace et un danger pour lui et surtout le monde gréco-romain - s'il ne l'était pas déjà. Il chercha à désamorcer le conflit pour être dans les bonnes grâces du dieu.

- Non bien sûr que non ! Mais je suis tellement surpris de vous voir en chair et en os, vous comprenez ...

Jason songea, en prononçant sa tirade faussement convaincante, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu devenir comédien. Il était pathétique. Heureusement Thor sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse, comme si elle faisait parfaitement sens à ses yeux et il se radoucit, retrouvant le sourire.

- Ah, je comprends va, ne t'inquiète pas. Après tout ce temps, c'est normal d'être étonné de notre apparition. Mais viens ! Ne restons pas planter là ! J'aime l'orage mais, il y a une chose que j'aime plus encore: manger ! On va prendre un petit encas.

Et sur ce, le dieu embarqua le bras de Jason comme un vieux camarade pour l'entraîner avec lui. Jason ne chercha pas à se dégager, sachant qu'il n'avait de toute façon aucune chance vu la force de Thor, et surtout parce qu'il paraissait mal avisé de le vexer une seconde fois et risquer de le mettre en colère. Il le suivit donc, sans trop avoir le choix, tentant en vain de cacher l'appréhension qu'accumulait tout son corps tendu, à l'affût.

...

...

Toute personne vivant sur le continent Américain se devait d'aimer le McDonald. Thor ne faisait apparemment pas exception à la règle. Autant pour le petit encas. Jason croyait savoir ce que c'était qu'un gros mangeur. Il avait déjà vu Percy à l'oeuvre en train d'avaler des hamburgers à une vitesse ahurissante et en redemander. Mais comparé à l'appétit de Thor, celui de Percy pouvait aller se coucher. Jason n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un ingurgiter autant de nourriture, et boire autant d'Ice Tea. Sitôt engouffrée dans la bouche du dieu elle disparaissait, pour être remplacée par une autre rasade. Ce gars là aurait fait un malheur dans le _Guinness des Records_, dans la rubrique "mangez le plus possible et le plus vite"

Il n'avait pas ce problème gastrique, c'était certain.

Thor reposa d'un geste vif son septième verre vide sur la table, à coté des ses 6 boites de Big Mac vides elles aussi. Il en restait 3 autres pas encore ouvertes. Sans parler des frites. Cela dit Thor ne jeta pas son verre une fois fini en réclamant "un autre !" et demeura très civilisé.

- Aaaaahhhh

Le dieu soupira d'aise.

- J'ai toujours adoré l'ours à la bière *, mais je dois reconnaître que ces petites choses sont toutes aussi délicieuses. Comme Sif. Elle est parfaite. N'est-ce pas ?

L'expression de Thor se fit soudain plus dure comme s'il s'apprêtait à se mettre en colère. Ce gars semblait un peu soupe-au-lait. Jason avait tout intérêt à dire la bonne réponse. Il s'empressa de répondre:

- Oui, Bien sûr.

Thor retrouva son expression paisible. Jason ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal dégourdi qu'en ce moment. Il aurait voulu soutirer des informations au dieu pour voir s'il représentait un risque, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et ne savait pas si c'était là une chose à faire. Il n'avait pas tout le tact et la diplomatie de Piper, ni l'intelligence d'Annabeth. Il se lança:

- Excusez moi, mais .. vous venez souvent ici ?

- Ici ? sur Midgard ?

Jason faillit ne pas comprendre avant qu'il se souvienne que Midgard était le nom pour la planète Terre.

- Oui, sur Midgard

- C'est compliqué. Disons que je redécouvre le monde. Je renais. Le Ragnarök (en prononçant ce mot, la voix de Thor se fit plus grave, comme un grondement) s'est produit il y a des années mais ... au final, c'est comme les moissons: ça se répète en cycle à l'infini ... alors si je viens souvent ici ... à l'occasion. Quand je n'ai pas de géants à combattre.

Thor rit comme s'il avait fait là une bonne blague. Jason fut déconcerté.

- Vous renaissez ? Vous étiez mort ?

Thor soupira:

- Et oui .. c'est triste à dire hein ? J'ai beau être pratiquement indestructible ... je reste un dieu ayant besoin des pommes d'Idunn et je reste mortel ... contrairement à d'autres qui sont immortels. Tiens, ça fait longtemps d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas rendu visite à Héphaïstos ...

Jason s'exclama:

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Bien sûr ! Qui a aidé à construire mon marteau à ton avis ? Il y avait les nains bien sûr, mais lui aussi.

- Mais ... vous êtes en bons termes avec les dieux grecs ?

Thor regarda Jason comme s'il faisait semblant d'être stupide.

- Il y a trop de mondes dont il faut s'occuper. Depuis notre absence, ... c'est pas joli joli. Pas besoin en plus d'aller faire la guerre aux autres dieux sur une planète aussi ... petite. Elle est tout au plus un passe temps pour s'occuper. Odin ne le permettrait pas. Il ne veut pas risquer de mourir une seconde fois. Et puis, je l'ai déjà dit, eux sont immortels. Pas nous. Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles ... on avait disparu.

- Le Ragnag..ra...

- Le Ragnarök oui.

Thor redevint sombre à ce mot et Jason sentit l'air se chargeait d'électricité autour de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était le rahg, rana... bref, il n'arrivait même pas à retenir le nom, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un sujet de conversation très côté. Il décida de parler d'autre chose:

- Vous savez ce que je suis alors ?

- Un humain quelle question répondit le dieu d'un ton bourru. Peut-être fallait-il poser la question sous un autre angle.

- Je veux dire ... vous savez de qui je descends ? Vous n'allez me tuer ou ... ?

Le regard orageux de Thor se posa sur lui.

- Je ne tue que les géants des glaces; ceux qui menacent l'ordre des 9 royaumes. Toi et les tiens n'êtes pas une menace et qui plus est, j'aime bien les humains. Ils viennent de la Terre, comme moi. Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais mort depuis bien longtemps, fils de Jupiter.

Jason resta immobile quelques secondes. Thor était peut-être gauche et simple, mais ce n'était pas non plus un débile profond.

- D'accord. Je voulais juste savoir. Je protège mon monde et les miens.

Lui et Thor se jaugèrent pendant quelques secondes, la pression dans l'air augmentant insensiblement. Romain face à Viking. Héro face à guerrier. Demi-dieu face à Dieu.

- Nous n'interférons pas dans vos affaires si c'est que tu sous-entends, lâcha finalement le dieu. Vous avez votre monde et vos histoires, nous avons les nôtres.

-Bien.

Un accord tacite sembla s'effectuer entre les deux. Thor recula soudainement sa chaise et se redressa. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était vraiment impressionnant. Jason jura voir un marteau miniature sous l'une des manches du dieu nordique.

- Il est temps pour moi d'y aller, dit-il en commençant à partir, non sans emporter le reste de la nourriture au passage. Je ne ferai pas de mal à toi et à tes dieux. Du moins, tant qu'on ne m'en donne pas l'ordre. En revanche (Thor se retourna une dernière fois vers Jason avant de partir) ... il n'est pas sur que les autres en fassent autant.

Jason resta assis sur sa table au Mcdo, à contempler l'étalage d'emballage vide devant lui d'un œil perplexe. Ça allait sûrement achever de remplir la poubelle tout ça.

...

* * *

...

_Bon alors ... Côté info: _

_*Thor est, comme il l'a dit, le dieu du tonnerre et de la force et un guerrier redoutable, surtout connu pour combattre les géants. Il était aussi associé à la fertilité (son père est Odin, et sa mère justement Jörd, soit la déesse personnifiant la Terre, ça explique), d'où le fait que j'en ai fait un mélange "de guerrier, d'agriculteur et de catcheur"- Thor a bien sûr son célèbre marteau (fait par les nains, j'ai rajouté Héphaïstos pour le coups, sinon plus besoin de décrire ses caractéristiques lui), mais il devait porter des gants de fer pour pouvoir s'en servir étant donné que l'arme était vraiment très puissante. Il était réputé pour être un gros mangeur et buveur (le Mcdo est devenu incontournable du coup) et Sif était sa femme. C'était l'un des dieux les plus aimés. Le Mardi lui était consacré (d'où "Thursday" en Anglais.)_

_*Les pommes d'Idunn (déesse de la jeunesse gardienne des fruits) étaient des pommes que les dieux consommaient afin de ne pas vieillir, en attendant le Ragnarök/le crépuscule des dieux où ils meurent pour la plupart._

_Pour la petite info, je ne suis pas à 100% sûre de ce que j'avance, mais le "j" se prononce "i": donc ça se dit Miöllnir et non pas Mjöllnir (d'où les deux orthographes du nom qu'on retrouve)_

_*L'ours à la bière: qui connait le Donjon de Naheulbeuk lève la main !_

Voilà pour les informations qui sont utiles ici ^^

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! :)


	3. Piper - Freyja

_Disclaimer: Les personnages des Héros de l'Olympe appartiennent à Rick Riordan !_

Piper

* * *

...

Piper avait décidé que le bungalow 10, soit les enfants d'Aphrodite, devait savoir se battre. Il était grand temps qu'ils s'y mettent, et prouvent par le même moyen que l'amour n'était pas une petite chose inutile pour les tapettes ... Mais pour se battre, il fallait d'abord des armes et réussir à capter l'attention de ses demi-frères et sœurs, qui généralement, leur jetaient un coup d'œil indifférent. Et pour y parvenir, il fallait leur montrer quelque chose qui leur plaise, qui soit beau, et non pas comme l'un avait dit à Piper "_des vieilles armes rouillées couvertes de toile d'araignée dans un cabanon poussiéreux_". C'est pourquoi, à 3h de l'après-midi, elle se retrouvait dans un centre commercial de luxe, entourée par une masse de personnes en tailleur Chanel et manucure à 600 $, qui vous lancez un regard dédaigneux et outragé si vous aviez le sacrilège de vous promener les cheveux mal-coiffés, en tee-shirt de colonie de vacances et en vieilles converses aux tâches suspectes. Piper avait même dû utiliser de son enjôlement sur les vigiles pour qu'ils ne la renvoient pas dehors.

Elle aurait pu s'habiller de façon plus "normale" (si normale voulait dire ici porter sur soi l'équivalent de 5 000 $); mais elle avait franchement autre chose à faire que s'amuser à porter des escarpins Louboutins dans lequel il était impossible de marcher, tout ça pour aller chercher un colis dans une foule constituée de répliques jumelles de Drew Tanaka.

Encore heureux qu'en tant que fille d'Aphrodite, Piper sache parfaitement s'orienter quand il s'agissait de faire du shopping; sans quoi elle aurait passer encore plus de temps dans cet étalage de luxe - et oui, certains savaient voler ou respirer sous l'eau, Piper elle, avait hérité du Oh ! combien fabuleux radar-shopping de sa mère: elle savait où se trouvait chaque boutique, et si oui ou non, il y avait les soldes. Fantastique comme super-pouvoir, très utile face aux monstres. Pas étonnant que les enfants d'Aphrodite soient si peu considérés.

Mais la commande d'arme qu'elle avait faite était arrivée, alors il fallait bien que Piper se décide à bouger.

- Alors ... normalement, je tourne encore une fois, se parla-elle à elle-même pour faire abstraction du regard des passants, et c'est ici.

Elle s'arrêta. Devant elle, un peu plus loin, se dressait une boutique aux murs oranges et violets. Une enseigne indiquait "_Bienvenue Chez Énée"_ sous laquelle on pouvait lire la devise suivante "_Soyer Ass-Énée de coup !"_

À l'intérieur se dressait une quantité étonnante d'armes en tout genre - fusils, bazooka, spatha, épée en fer stygien ... - flambants neufs, et agencés pour les uns avec des perles rares, d'autres de plumes ou de piques ... Sous un tas de lances électriques un autocollant stipulait: _"30 % de réduction ! Coup de foudre garanti !"_

Piper se demanda ce que les mortels voyaient à la place de la boutique - sûrement pas des armes, sans quoi, elle aurait depuis longtemps fermée. Sans doute un truc miteux, ou une sorte de compteur électrique, puisque personne ne s'y intéressait.

Elle s'apprêta à avancer quand une chose non identifiée se colla à ses jambes et la fit choir lamentablement à terre comme une larve épaisse.

_Super, bien joué la discrétion,_ jura Piper alors qu'une adolescente à la jupe ridiculement courte passait devant elle en gloussant moqueusement.

Piper se redressa en essayant tant bien que mal de conserver un minimum de dignité - si c'était encore possible - quand elle vit l'objet du délit la fixer en miaulant paresseusement.

Un chat. De race apparemment. Avec un collier en or où étaient incrustées des pierres .. d'ambre ?

Piper fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ce chat ? Eux aussi se promenaient en toilette de luxe maintenant ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Comme en réponse à ses questions, le chat miaula une deuxième fois et vint se frotter à ses jambes dans un ronronnement démesuré. _Il a du coffre pour un si petit félin,_ songea Piper. Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant l'animal et caressa son pelage soyeux. Elle chercha du regard si le propriétaire était susceptible de se trouver dans les environs, mais personne ne semblait se soucier du chat, malgré le collier qui aurait fait rugir d'envie le meilleur des joailliers. Il appartenait peut-être à l'un des commerçants de la galerie. Piper avait remarqué un bar à chat à l'entrée. Dans ce cas, il devait probablement s'en être échappé et quelqu'un était déjà à sa recherche. Il ne risquait donc rien.

Elle voulut se retourner pour aller faire ses achats, quand le chat planta soudainement ses griffes dans sa jambe en crachant comme un démon, lui interdisant ainsi de partir.

Tout le corps de Piper se hérissa de douleur en même temps que la fourrure de l'animal. Elle hurla mentalement:

_Aaaaaaaaa__a, par tous les dieux ce que ça fait mal !_

C'était bien sa veine. Elle était capable d'affronter des monstres et une Terre Mère maléfique, mais face à un minou en apparence inoffensif, elle se voyait obliger de rester immobile, sous peine de voir sa jambe labourée par un mini-sécateur à poil.

- Hum hum, commença à dire Piper au chat, tu voudrais bien lâcher ma jambe maintenant ?

Elle insuffla tout le charme dont elle était capable dans ses paroles. Pour convaincre un chat. C'est que c'étaient fourbes, ces petites bestioles.

Et bien sûr, l'animal ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de la regarder de ses pupilles en fentes et bailla copieusement comme si Piper n'était qu'une vulgaire souris avec laquelle il jouait distraitement.

Pour le coup, la souris se sentit insultée.

- Bon écoute bien Minou, tu vas lâch ...

- Oh, il ne t'obéira pas tu sais. Il n'écoute que moi, fit une voix de femme en riant.

Piper tourna la tête et fut éblouie. Elle crût un bref instant voir sa mère. La femme qui se tenait devant elle était aussi magnifique qu'elle. Elle ruisselait de bijoux en or et un collier d'ambre - similaire aux pierres sur celui du chat - ornait son cou majestueux. Elle était drapée d'une robe blanche qui épousait ses courbes voluptueuses sous un manteau de plumes sombres - c'était bien la seule personne que Piper connaisse qui n'est pas l'air ridicule dedans mais au contraire resplendissante. À sa ceinture pendait une arme, que Piper n'arrivait pas à identifier, mais qui démontrait clairement que la femme était une guerrière accomplie. Ses cheveux dorés, ornés d'un bandeau, tombaient en deux lourdes tresses de chaque coté de sa tête, et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur amusée.

Ce n'était pas souvent dans l'habitude de Piper d'être jalouse et envieuse, mais en la voyant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas lui présenter Jason. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne serait plus aussi fidèle après avoir rencontré pareille femme.

Elle se reprit et joua de son don d'Aphrodite:

- Bonjour Madame ! Excusez-moi, mais s'il n'obéit qu'à vous, pourriez vous lui demander de me lâcher s'il-vous-plait ?

La voix de Piper fut un peu trop hystérique sur la fin à son goût, alors que le chat sur sa jambe bougeait légèrement les griffes.

L'enjôlement fut là encore sans succès, puisque la femme n'en fit rien. Elle ne parut même pas le remarquer. Pire, elle n'en sembla que plus amusée. Elle devait certainement avoir un peu de sang divin pour ne rien ressentir. Elle dégageait d'ailleurs une drôle d'aura, puissante mais étrangère, qui poussa Piper à se questionner s'il s'agissait là d'une déesse en vadrouille.

- Tu sais, quand un chat veut quelque chose, en général il l'obtient. Kit a l'air de t'apprécier on dirait. Autrefois, elle avait un nom différent, mais je l'ai simplifié. Les gens d'ici ont du mal à le prononcer. Maintenant, elle s'appelle donc Kit, et là, c'est Kat.

Un autre chat apparut à coté de la superbe inconnue, tout aussi beau que le premier, avec le même collier et elle lui tapota la tête.

Encore mieux. Si avant Piper se trouvait en présence d'un chat sournois aux griffes acérées, maintenant, elle était accompagnée d'une guerrière sublime et de ses deux boules de poils appelées - ironiquement ou non - _Kit Kat._ Elle s'imagina que si un jour - si c'était possible -, la dame devenait vieille et laide, vivant dans une maison entourée d'une surpopulation de félins en train de manger des Friskies, on l'appellerait peut-être "la folle-aux-chats".

À ce stade, Piper sentit que sa visite dans la galerie allait durer plus longtemps que prévu. Cela dit, la dame et ses chats, s'ils n'étaient incontestablement pas de simples mortels, ne semblaient pas non plus être des monstres déguisés, c'était déjà ça.

- Très honorée de faire leur connaissance, malheureusement, j'ai quelques courses à faire et je suis assez pressée, alors si vous pouviez ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'autre la coupa, l'air catastrophé:

- Oh par les Ases ! Ces cheveux !

C'était elle ou la folle-aux-chats venait de jurer sur des fesses ? *

Celle-ci prit les cheveux de Piper dans sa main et continua à se lamenter:

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! C'est encore pire que Sif lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée sa chevelure d'or coupée ! (La femme prit soudain un air suspicieux) Il n'aurait tout de même pas osé recommencer ... Ma belle, je suis désolée qu'il t'ait fait un coup pareil, je vais t'arranger tout ça ! Ses cheveux ... je suis désolée ...

Piper se retint de pousser un énorme soupir d'exaspération. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce que baragouinait la bonne femme avec Sif, et le "il" et mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir lui faire subir un relooking ! C'était pénible à la fin !

- Ne bouge pas, ajouta la dame (comme si elle pouvait de toute manière). Elle commença à farfouiller dans un chariot, qui, Piper en était quasiment sûre, n'était pas là avant. Elle en sortit une brosse et des ciseaux et s'approcha un peu trop dangereusement de son visage à son goût.

- WOoohhhh Oooohhh ! Hé ! Hé ! mais qu'est-ce vous faites là ? cria Piper en reculant vivement.

Mauvais choix.

Le chat, toujours accroché à sa jambe, y enfonça encore plus ses griffes.

- AAAAAAAAAhhhh ! Cette fois-ci, Piper ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grand cri tout haut.

Tous les passants qui se trouvaient dans les parages, s'ils la considéraient déjà avec un air méfiant, lui lancèrent un regard encore plus abject. Avec un peu de chance, ils devaient la prendre pour une attardée mentale échappée de l'asile.

Nullement gênée par ce fait, l'inconnue la morigéna :

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

L'autre chat, Kat, miaula comme pour confirmer les dires de sa maîtresse.

- Oui je sais, mais s'il-vous-plait Madame, laissez-moi tranquille, j'aime mes cheveux comme ils sont ! protesta Piper.

L'autre stoppa son mouvement. Les ciseaux frôlèrent l'oreille de la fille d'Aphrodite. Peut-être que l'enjôlement avait agi finalement.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui Oui, je suis sûre Madame.

La folle-aux-chat sembla déçue et un tantinet surprise.

- Si c'est que tu désires ... et s'il-te-plait, tu peux arrêter de m'appeler "Madame", ça me vieillit, et dire mon vrai nom, je ne vais pas te manger.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au chat agrippé comme une sangsue à la jambe de Piper et ajouta dans un sourire:

- Ma belle Kit n'aimerait sans doute pas, vu à quel point tu lui plais.

Piper soupira de soulagement.

- D'accord ... mais qui êtes vous ?

La superbe blonde lui renvoya soudain un regard incrédule:

- Comment ? Mais voyons, tu ne m'as pas reconnu ? Je suis la déesse de l'Amour, de la Beauté et de la Fécondité ! La déesse de la Guerre ! Je suis extrêmement vénérée et très désirée - un peu trop même, ajouta-t-elle à part. On m'adresse ses supplications pour quantité de chose ! Magie, combat, enfant, récolte, mort ...

Et Comme Piper restait sans rien dire, elle reprit:

- Mon animal symbolique et sacré est un être fabuleux ! La Truie !

Si Piper avait été Léo, à ce moment-là, elle se serait esclaffer. Sérieux, une Truie, un cochon graisseux, comme symbole pour une déesse de l'amour, beauté et fécondité ? C'était à mourir de rire ! Et qui aurait voulu d'un tel animal sur le champ de bataille, à part peut-être comme nourriture ?

Mais Piper se retint et esquissa juste un sourire. Néanmoins, dans un coin de sa tête, elle se promit de raconter ça à son ami.

- Ah, je vois que tu souris ! s'exclama la soi-disante déesse. Tu as compris maintenant ?

Piper fit un gros effort pour ne pas se laisser aller et refréner son rire. Quelque chose lui disait que la femme en face d'elle n'apprécierait pas son sens de l'humour.

- Oui, j'ai compris. (Puis, pour faire bonne mesure): Suis-je bête, une guerrière telle que vous, ça ne s'oublie pas.

Autant laisser croire à la folle-aux-chats ce qu'elle voulait. À la réflexion, elle avait dû prendre un sérieux coup sur la tête ou boire un peu trop et Piper avait entendu quelque part qu'il ne fallait pas trop brusquer les gens quand ils étaient dans cet état; même si a priori, ils semblaient ne pas être complètement humain. Cela dit, Piper ne mentait pas: elle était certaine que cette dame se battait redoutablement bien. Peut-être était-ce sa posture altière de combattante qui le lui disait.

Cela sembla être la bonne chose à dire car l'inconnue lui sourit tendrement:

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça arrive souvent aux gens de ne pas me reconnaître tout de suite, surtout les hommes. Je leur fait tellement d'effet qu'ils en perdent leurs moyens - et c'est aussi pour la plupart parce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont morts, expliqua-t-elle

- Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait compréhensible, répondit Piper en hochant la tête vigoureusement, comme parfaitement convaincue. Ce doit être dur à supporter d'ailleurs tous les jours ...

La Dame leva les bras au ciel, dans une grande tirade:

- Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend ça ! Je ne te le fais pas dire: je ne compte plus les fois où des géants ont voulu me kidnapper et m'épouser ! Et Odin qui me somme de faire quelque chose ! C'est insupportable, ils se croient tout permis ! Mais je suis une Vane, et déesse de la Guerre ! Ils pensent vraiment que je vais me laisser faire ?! Tu sais ce que c'est d'être constamment harcelée ?

Face à une pareille déclaration, Piper ne sut quoi dire. Cela la fit penser à Zétès, qui venait de temps à autre la harceler - il avait du mal à imprimer le mot NON dans sa tête. Si la femme connaissait sans cesse ce genre de chose, effectivement, ça ne devait pas être marrant - mais comme celle-ci était probablement en proie à des problèmes mentaux à force de traîner avec ses chats et son collier à 1 000 000 000 $, elle ne releva pas.

_Et c'est tant mieux, sinon, tu ne vas jamais réussir à prendre ton colis ._.. jugea Piper pour pour elle-même.

- Enfin. Depuis le temps, j'ai réussi à mettre au point quelques petites combines.

Un sourire fier mais inquiétant se dessina sur les lèvres de la femme.

Le chat Kat, à coté d'elle se gratta.

- Oh ! Je parle, je parle, mais j'allais oublier pourquoi j'étais là: de l'anti-puce !

Piper fit les yeux ronds: qui aurait l'idée saugrenue d'aller chercher de l'anti-puce ici ?

- Tiens prends ça, tu l'as bien mérité, continua la folle-aux-chats, en sortant une pomme d'or de son chariot. (Elle la plaça dans la main de Piper. Où avait-elle trouvé un pareil fruit, la jeune fille n'en n'avait aucune idée.) Elle a des propriétés curatives très ... étonnantes, tu verras.

_Hum ... autrement dit, je n'y toucherai pas,_ songea son interlocutrice.

- Un conseil cependant: ne le place pas entre de mauvaises mains. Un jour, Idunn et moi avons eu le malheur de nous faire avoir par une sale peste nommée Éris. Une fourbe sans honneur, sans âme guerrière, indigne. Heureusement au final, j'ai eu de la chance, ça n'a donné lieu qu'à la Guerre de Troie dans un pays éloignée. Mais il aurait pu arriver bien pire ...

La déclaration figea Piper: une pomme d'or ? Éris ? Guerre de Troie ? La folle-aux-chats était peut-être réellement une déesse en fin de compte ! Mais ... qui ? C'était Aphrodite sa mère, la déesse de l'amour et de la beauté, pas elle, tout aussi superbe et désirable soit-elle ! Est-ce que par hasard les Romains avaient plus de divinités de ce domaine ?

Elle alla ouvrir la bouche pour la questionner quand le chat retira brusquement ses griffes de sa jambe pour rejoindre sa maîtresse, lui arrachant par la même occasion une grimace de douleur et stoppant court à son interrogation.

- Au fait, lança la déesse en s'éloignant avec son chariot dans une démarche conquérante et sensuelle, désolée de t'annoncer ça, mais tu devrais prendre une douche. Tu empestes le parfum d'Aphrodite. Je sais que beaucoup de monde l'aime, mais crois moi, comparé à Freyja, elle n'est rien !

La superbe femme disparut ensuite au tournant.

Elle laissa derrière elle une Piper plus qu'interloquée, la jambe droite striée de griffure, avec une pomme d'or dans la main et une bande de fille à coté d'elle qui ricanaient en se pinçant le nez "_tu devrais prendre une douche !_"

...

* * *

...

* Hum, oui, tentative d'humeur vaseux: Ases/Ass (en anglais "vulgaire" Mais vu que ce n'est pas écrit en anglais, le jeu de mot est encore plus foireux. Je vais très certainement brûler en enfer pour ça)

_Coté info: _

_*Freyja était l'une des divinités les plus vénérées et populaires chez nos petites gens d'Europe du nord. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai poursuivi par elle (je commence par les 3 dieux/déesses les plus importantes pour eux) C'était la déesse Vane (avec les Ases, ils étaient en gros les deux "races" de Dieux: les Vanes étaient plus associés au concept de fertilité, etc ...) de l'Amour, la Beauté, et la Fécondité/Fertilité: et pour ça, elle était très demandée et désirée (les Géants notamment cherchaient souvent à la kidnapper/l'épouser/passer la nuit avec: et oui, c'est ça la popularité !). __Mais c'était aussi une déesse de la Guerre et de la Mort: Odin recevait la moitié des hommes morts tombés au combat au Valhalla, et elle l'autre moitié. On la considérait comme la première des Walkyries (divinités vierges guerrières qui servaient Odin, et choisissaient l'âme des héros morts dans la bataille pour les conduire au Valhalla)._

_Elle avait d'ailleurs un collier, le collier des Brisingar (celui d'ambre dont je parle) qui, quand elle le portait, lui permettait de soutenir une armée sur le champ de bataille. Quand elle le mettait, Freyja devenait aussi irrésistible et aucun homme ne pouvait résister à ses charmes. Autre attribut majeur, son char, tiré par 2 chats, animal qui lui était sacré (tout comme la truie; eh oui, je ne rigole pas c'est fécond ! c'était la truie ou la laie à vrai dire) Elle possédait également un manteau fait de plumes de faucon/épervier, rapace donc. En le mettant, elle pouvait prendre la forme de l'oiseau._

_Son jour était le Vendredi ! (Freyja - Friday)_

_*pour les pommes et Idunn, c'est expliqué dans le chapitre précédent_

_*Pour l'histoire, Sif avait de magnifiques cheveux d'or, Loki a voulu faire une farce et les a coupés_

_*Énée était l'un des premiers à avoir foulé ce qui plus tard allait devenir l'Italie. C'était un prince Troyen à l'origine, très bon combattant, et il s'est enfui lors du siège de Troie avec son père. C'était soit-disant le fils d'Aphrodite. Quelque part donc, c'est un grec, et l'un des 1ers romains (Jules César et Romulus et Rémus "seraient" d'ailleurs ses descendants) Je l'ai donc utilisé ici pour ma boutique d'arme (et ça explique les couleurs orange- grec, violet- romain)_

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Petit retard, normalement, je m'arrange pour que ça arrive chaque vendredi :) Je vous avoue que je me suis vraiment amusée en écrivant cet OS-ci. Ça devait sans doute être les chats, ça inspire, et je sais de quoi je parle quand on se fait labourer :D

Toutes les critiques sont acceptées ;) et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qui m'auraient échappé.


	4. Léo, Travis & Connor - Loki

_Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Léo, Travis & Connor

* * *

...

- Tu vas voir si je suis un "concombre", tu vas pleurer ta mère, mec.

Léo jeta un coup d'œil à ses cartes. Les frères Alatir l'avaient défié à une partie de poker, dans l'espoir vain de le prendre au piège et de lui refourguer le ménage du bungalow 11 à faire, en plus du 9.

Si il y avait bien une chose que chaque demi-dieu détestait faire, à l'exception peut-être des enfants d'Aphrodite ou de Déméter, c'était bien faire le ménage dans sa cabine pour la grande inspection qui avait lieu chaque semaine.

Les rejetons d'Arès ne supportaient pas qu'on les aperçoit, ne serait-ce qu'on les imagine, en train de jouer à la "parfaite petite ménagère", ce qu'ils trouvaient franchement insultant pour leur virilité guerrière. Les enfants d'Héphaïstos pour leurs parts étaient habitués à avoir leur joyeux petit capharnaüm d'outils, de technologies de pointe, de machines en tout genre autour d'eux; nettoyer n'était jamais leurs priorités en travaillant, et quand le temps était venu de faire le ménage, on se sentait soudainement .. vaguement découragé. Les enfants d'Hermès ne connaissaient quand à eux tout simplement pas le mot "rangement": et de toute façon, même s'ils le connaissaient, ayant hérités de leur père le talent de voleur, tous les objets rangés se voyaient découverts, disparaissant subitement de leur lieu d'origine pour se retrouver ailleurs.

Le but était donc simple: celui qui gagnait la partie de poker remportait le privilège de se voir faire son ménage par le perdant, selon la close signée par les participants (Léo avait insisté: il fallait bien une attestation d'assurance en cas de mauvais joueur !). La partie se disputait ainsi entre les frères Alatir, Léo et un automate de l'atelier d'Héphaïstos, étant donné que personne d'autre ne semblait savoir jouer au poker dans la cabine.

- Ça fait 3 semaines qu'on bat à plate couture le bungalow d'Apollon avec Will. Il est censé avoir quelques dons de prophétie pourtant, ça n'empêche pas qu'à chaque fois, il ne voit pas le coup venir. Il se fait rétamé comme une fillette, ricana Connor.

- Ouais et bien ça tombe bien, moi, je ne suis pas Will mais Léo Valdez. J'ai construit et réparé l'Argo II, j'ai sauvé le monde et ce n'est pas avec une partie de poker que je vais me faire avoir. J'augmente la mise d'ailleurs, répondit Léo avec un air de défi dans les yeux.

- Travis ? C'est à toi, fit Connor. Fais honneur à notre réputation mon frère.

- Je me couche.

Léo tenta de lire sur le visage de Travis pour voir s'il bluffait. Les frères Alatir étaient réputés pour être de parfaits roublards, as du mensonge. Lui avait son humour non stop pour les déconcentrer et ses méninges ingénieuses. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses cartes comme s'il réfléchissait. Mettre l'adversaire en déroute, bluffer, il savait faire. Même si la pioche était mauvaise, il les aurait.

- Tsss... mauvaix choix ...

Une voix siffla à l'oreille de Léo. Il sursauta si fort qu'il faillit laisser échapper ses cartes.

Connor le regarda comme s'il était la septième merveille du monde, avec soudain le sourire du chat de Cheshire au visage.

- Ah ? Tu comprends enfin que tu n'as aucune chance face aux fils d'Hermès ?

- Voyons Connor, pour un fils du messager des dieux, la communication passe plutôt mal: personne ne peut battre le super-boss que je suis. Gaia a voulu faire la maligne et en a prit pour ses frais.

Mais malgré son sourire à la One-man-show, Léo resta aux aguets. Il avait déjà entendu des voix chuchoter de la sorte à son oreille ou dans sa tête. Gaia les avait habitués, avant que les 7 ne la fassent replonger définitivement dans son sommeil. Si cela recommençait, ça n'inaugurait rien de bon ...

- Ben voyons Valdez, super-boss ? T'es même pas fichu de t'enflammer sans cramer tes vêtements et te retrouver nu comme au jour de ta naissance ! Je suis sûr que c'est ça qui a fait replonger Gaia, une vision d'horreur oui, railla Travis.

- Tsss Tsss ...Tu n'as pas mieux que l'autre toi ausssssi ...

Ce fut au tour de Travis de sursauter et au tour de Connor de le considérer comme si son frère avait du poil à gratter dans le maillot.

- Bonne idée Travis, déstabiliser l'ennemi en l'imitant, lui souffla t-il à l'oreille.

- Vraiment ?

La voix sifflante résonna haut dans l'air, venue de nulle part. Cette fois ci, tout le monde l'entendit et tout le monde sursauta.

- Rassurez moi les gars, ce n'est pas une de vos petites combines pour tricher ? fit Léo. Je sais que la toute puissance que je dégage a toujours un effet intimidant sur les autres mais quand même !

Derrière le masque de l'humour, il cacha cependant son trouble.

- Non, ça l'est pas, mais tu viens de me donner une excellente idée pour la suite, répondit Travis, avec la tête d'une personne prenant note de l'info. Mais quelqu'un s'amuse manifestement à gâcher notre partie de poker, et ça je n'apprécie que moyennement.

- À coup sûr, c'est un sale coup des Apollons. Il ne supporte pas de perdre, grommela Connor en se levant dans le but d'aller dénicher dehors un éventuel coupable.

- En même temps, si vous arrêtiez vos petites farces ... ça commence à faire beaucoup ! remarqua Léo l'air de rien. D'abord le bungalow de Déméter, puis celui d'Arès, maintenant celui d'Apollon ... vous n'êtes jamais rassasiés ? Vous ne pouvez pas, je sais pas, vous fixer ?

- Que veux tu, notre père est le dieu des Voyageurs. C'est dans notre nature de ne pas tenir en place, de toujours aller voir ailleurs ! (Connor revint à sa place) Il n'y a personne dehors.

- On teste les coutumes et les plats locales, glissa Travis à la suite sur un ton conspirateur.

Léo pensait être irrécupérable avant de rencontrer Calypso. Apparemment, il y avait pire que lui.

- Je préfère prendre cette phrase au premier degré ! Je veux pas savoir à quoi tu penses réellement en disant ça !

- Moi, j'aimerais ssssavoir ...

Et un nouveau sursaut !

- Ok. D'accord les mecs, il y a une voix chelou qui sort de nulle part, et je le suis le seul à m'inquiéter ? tenta de plaisanter Léo.

- Elle ne sort pas nulle part, voyons. C'est moi qui ai parlé, lui répondit un serpent apparu soudainement à coté du tapis de jeu.

- AAAhhh ! Par tous les dieux, mais c'est quoi ce machin ? cria Travis, la voix sensiblement plus haut perchée que d'habitude. Connor, Martha s'est fait la malle ou quoi ?!

Travis avait toujours eu peur des serpents. Mais il ne l'avait jamais avoué, parce que, quand votre père était celui qui portait le célèbre caducée, ça la faisait un peu mal. Et puis bon, certains pensionnaires au Camp auraient été ravis de tirer profit de cette information.

- Voyons, je sais que je prête souvent à confusion, mais de fait, je ne suis pas une femelle - bien qu'il m'arrive d'en prendre à l'occasion d'en prendre l'apparence et les fonctions ... continua le serpent comme si la situation en train de se dérouler était des plus parfaitement normales. Mais si cette forme vous importune, si vous voulez, je peux en changer ...

Sur ces mots, avant même que quiconque n'ait pu protester ou quoique ce soit d'autre, le petit serpent se mua en un adolescent aux allures androgynes à la peau laiteuse et aux cheveux roux. Sans doute était-ce un effet de son imagination, mais il sembla à Léo que des crépitements, comme des braises rougeoyantes dans des flammes y dansaient. Son regard vert malicieux lui évoquait étrangement l'émeraude placée sur le front de Lucifer. Il était splendide en tout cas, pareil à l'ange déchu. En le voyant, on devinait d'instinct que c'était un de ces personnages qui mettait l'ambiance en 10 secondes chrono à une soirée; qu'il pouvait faire un ami formidable débordant de ressources ou bien, un ennemi malfaisant et très problématique.

- J'avais pris la forme d'un serpent, vu que vous comprenez, en temps de grande chaleur, les reptiles à sang froid sont plus à leur aise que la plupart de reste du règne animal ... Cela dit, il est vrai que j'affectionne aussi particulièrement cette forme ... poursuivit l'adolescent, indifférent au trouble qu'il causait.

Léo reposa vivement ses cartes sur le tapis de jeu et accrocha instinctivement l'une de ses mains à sa ceinture à outils. Ses doigts se mirent à fourmiller, sur le point de faire apparaître des flammes. Vu sa capacité à changer de forme aussi aisément que de respirer, cet être ne venait manifestement pas du camp. Personne ici n'était capable d'une telle chose, à part Frank, mais Frank quand il était humain ne ressemblait pas à ça.

- Ok, t'es qui au juste ? L'envoyé de Satan ? questionna Léo. J'ai absolument rien contre les roux, note bien, Rachel est rousse et est adorable, mais le coup de serpent, c'est un peu trop bizarre pour moi. Comment t'es arrivé ici ? Si tu viens pour la partie de poker, désolé mec, mais elle a déjà commencé alors il va falloir que tu remballes tes petites affaires.

L'androgyne le regarda d'un regard visiblement amusé et narquois.

- Ah ... tu as une odeur qui m'est familière ... tu sens le feu ... Connaîtrais-tu le coup de la torche humaine par hasard ?

À ces mots l'adolescent gloussa et tapa des mains comme un enfant devant un spectacle de magie. Puis, l'air fin heureux, il se mit à faire des cabrioles et autres culbutes en l'air, comme s'il ne pesait pas plus léger qu'une plume; s'il avait été une fille, il aurait pu faire une excellente ballerine songea Léo ironiquement.

- Euh ... oui, d'accord, prends tes aises hein, te déranges surtout pas ... (Le sarcasme de Léo se perdit dans l'espace.) D'accord, les mecs, j'abandonne. Je crois qu'on a affaire un aliéné, lança-t-il aux frères Alatir à ses cotés. Vous croyez qu'il y a un lien de parenté avec Monsieur D ?

- Pour ce qui est du cerveau dérangé, pourquoi pas, chuchota Connor, en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui au cas où ; il n'avait pas envie que Mr D en personne entende justement les propos élogieux qu'il tenait à son égard.

- En tout cas il partage la même habilité à se transformer en animal ... poursuivit Travis, qui s'était remis de sa crise de panique et faisait à présent comme si de rien n'était. (Il détestait perdre la face, et malheureusement, devant le métamorphe, ça avait été le cas.) Eh oh ! Tu ne nous as pas répondu ! T'es qui ? Qui t'as laissé entré ?

Le roux lui adressa un sourire éclatant, façon _Pub pour dentifrice Colgate Max White_:

- Personne Très Cher. Je suis venu ici tout seul. J'ai mes entrées partout à vrai dire, mais ne suis accueilli nulle part ... D'ailleurs, si tu tiens vraiment à la savoir, ton frère a des chances de gagner.

L'adolescent pointa du doigt Connor, dans un geste extrêmement impoli qui contrastait avec son éloquence.

- Gagner quoi ?

- Eh bien la partie de poker.

Connor s'exclama, soudain tout joyeux:

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Sûr de quoi ?

- Que je vais gagner.

- Quoi donc ?

- Et bien la partie !

- Quelle partie ?

- Mais, vous venez de dire que ...

- Oooola, STOP STOP STOP ! Pouce Pouce ! coupa Léo. Ce n'était pas tout, mais face à cet échange de réplique, il avait furieusement l'impression d'assister un match de ping-pong. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

- Oui ? fit l'adolescent, le visage faussement innocent. Tu veux que je t'aide à gagner ? Je peux assurément te faire remporter la victoire, ça t'éviterait de jouer avec un automate et de faire le ménage, c'est certain ...

- Non, ce n'est pas de ça dont ...

- ... surtout quand on sait que tes petits copains ont prévu de te faire récurer les toilettes et qu'ils ne jouent pas tout à fait franc jeu !

Léo fut pris au dépourvu.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce ...

- Vous devriez avoir honte, l'interrompit brutalement une nouvelle fois l'adolescent à l'allure ambiguë, en se tournant vers les frères Alatir. C'est donc là tout ce dont de brillants enfants sont capables ? Des petits coup fourrés dignes du plus ahuri des débutants ? On a vu des ruses mieux construites que cela jeunes gens.

Travis ouvrit la bouche et le referma comme un poisson dans son bocal, manifestement en déroute.

- Je ... beu ... Je suis pas un débutant !

- Ce n'est pas que ce que ton cher frère a dit à Katie en lui racontant ton petit secret l'autre jour ... fit l'androgyne, très absorbé d'un coup par ses ongles, lâchant une bombe en faisant semblant de ne pas connaitre l'impact de ces mots.

Et ces mots eurent beaucoup d'effet sur son auditoire.

- Ce qu'a dit ... (Travis s'empourpra violemment et sa mâchoire se serra) Connor ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ?

L'interpellé le regarda, l'incompréhension la plus complète sur le visage.

- Hein ? Mais je ne lui ai rien dit !

Léo haussa un sourcil. Tiens, alors comme ça Travis et Katie ...

- À ta place, je ne le croirais pas; souviens-toi, il est aussi doué que toi pour mentir ... Peut-être même mieux. Je me demande d'ailleurs si ton père ne le préférait pas à toi ... en tout cas c'est son cas à elle ...

La voix de l'étrange inconnu susurra à l'oreille du fils d'Hermès. Sa voix était douce et envoûtante, comme les berceuses que les mères chantaient à leurs enfants.

Léo se rendit compte pour l'avoir lui-même expérimenté de nombreuses fois dans sa jeunesse, quand il devait se sortir du viseur des petites brutes, que l'espèce de gamin satanique était en train de raconter un tissu de mensonges. Mais dans le but manifeste de semer le trouble pour une obscure raison. Léo frissonna. Dans un certaine mesure, il avait impression d'être en face de lui-même, dans une version nettement plus belle mais aussi nettement plus imprévisible, dangereuse et malhonnête: le gars avait lui aussi l'odeur du feu, était indubitablement ingénieux et rusé, semblait avoir un certain goût pour l'humour ...

Travis ne sembla malheureusement pas s'en rendre compte. Une corde sensible avait été touchée et le mettait dans tous ses états. Un rictus déforma son visage:

- J'ai toujours tout partagé avec toi: tu es mon frère, mon meilleur ami ! Tu es le seul que j'ai mis au courant à propos de ... et ... tu en profites pour ... pour me ... poignarder dans le dos ? (Une lueur inhabituelle brilla dans ses yeux, qui rappela à Léo les eidolons, et leur manie de posséder quelqu'un) Je croyais qu'on devait se soutenir ? Ça t'amuse ?!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Travis ? Je n'ai rien fait du tout, crois moi, c'est ...

- À ouais ? Alors comment ça se fait que lui (Travis désigna l'androgyne) soit au courant, hein ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien, il a du t'espionner ! Il est capable de se changer en serpent tu l'as...

- Menteur ! T'es qu'un fauteur de trouble ! cria Travis, furieux.

Il se jeta littéralement sur son frère.

Léo regarda dans un mélange d'amusement et d'effarement Travis envoyer son poing droit sur son propre frère. D'amusement, parce que depuis le temps que les frères Alatir semaient le trouble dans la colonie, c'était cocasse de les voir victimes d'eux-mêmes. D'effarement, parce que tout ça était l'oeuvre d'un gamin sorti de nulle part. La partie de poker avait viré au chaos le plus total. Et pire encore, le fascinant métamorphe contemplait la scène avec un air candide au visage, visiblement satisfait de lui-même, comme s'il avait voulu démontrer quelque chose.

- Hé ! Mais arrêtez les mecs ! Vous voyez pas qu'il vous monte l'un contre l'autre ? hurla Léo. Vous voulez vraiment perdre et faire le ménage dans ma cabine ?

Peine perdue. Les frères ne l'entendirent même pas. Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de les séparer, Léo n'y arriverait pas tout seul. Il aurait même pu défiler déguisé en poulet géant ou s'étouffer avec un petit pois qu'ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué.

- Ok mon gros ... Je sais pas pourquoi ça t'amuse de semer le trouble, mais moi je trouve pas ça super drôle, grogna Léo à l'attention de l'apparition. Pourtant, les blagues et les farces, ça me connais tu sais, mais là, ça me fait pas rire ... (Léo jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux amis: Connor était maintenant en train d'essayer pour une mystérieuse raison d'enlever les chaussures de son frère. Au final, tout compte fait, ils ressemblaient plus à des chatons en train de se battre qu'à de dangereux guerriers grecs) ... ou presque. Bref, là n'est pas la question ! Alors t'as tout intérêt à arrêter ça immédiatement où je vais mettre en colère, et crois moi mec, ça va sentir le roussi !

Léo fit courir les flammes dans sa main et sur son bras. Le roux s'arracha à sa contemplation; son visage s'éclaira en voyant le feu embraser les avants-bras du latino-américain.

- Ah ! Un faiseur de feu ! Je me disais bien que tu avais une odeur spéciale ! (Le gars prit ensuite une moue boudeuse; un parfait comédien) Ce n'est même pas amusant à vrai dire, reprit-il. J'espérais un défi plus à ma hauteur ... mais c'était trop facile. Les sources de distraction se font de plus en plus rares ! Je dois toujours tout créer moi-même ...

Ses traits se firent subitement sérieux.

- Si tu crois m'avoir avec ça ...

Léo se sentit soudain très mal face au regard vert et vif de l'adolescent. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir des yeux pareils !

Celui-ci leva un bras, et s'enflamma _littéralement_. Ah. C'était donc ça le coup de la torche humaine.

- Je suis le Dieu Fripon, un génie du feu, forgeur des mensonges, calomniateur des Ases, l'initiateur des tromperies. Tu penses vraiment m'avoir en envoyant une piètre boule de feu ?

Si Léo avait prévu de régler son compte à l'intrus par le feu, c'était raté. Il fit alors la seule chose censée qui lui vint à l'esprit: distraire le gars en lui balançant une phrase déconcertante dont il avait le secret.

- Waouh, super mec ! On dirait l'œil de Sauron ! Flamme Doudoune est aussi de la partie ?

L'autre fut un instant déconcerté par sa réaction. Ce fut la seconde qu'il fallait à Léo: il plongea la main dans sa sacoche magique et en sortit le premier outil pouvant servir d'arme, en l'occurrence ici, un marteau. Il l'envoya de toutes ses forces ricocher vers la copie double du Nécromancien. Pas très subtil, pas cela eut le mérite d'être efficace. L'espèce de trickster ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça et reçut l'arme en pleine face.

- BINGO ! Beau Face Plan mec ! hurla Léo.

L'androgyne s'écroula par terre sonné, toutes flammes disparaissant. _Aïe. _Ça devait faire mal. Le pauvre, son beau visage allait être tout abîmé. Ça aurait fait sensation sur Youtube. Mais vite, Léo se dépêcha de prendre un filet accroché au mur - heureusement qu'il avait insisté pour que la partie de poker se joue dans son bungalow.

- Arggghh ... Vous et vos marteaux vous n'êt ... La pauvre diable n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le filet lui tomba sur la tête, l'enserrant comme un petit asticot.

- Inutile de frimer en faisant ton coup de la torche humaine mon gros. C'est un filet magique, pas moyen de s'échapper, même en jetant des sorts dans tous les sens.

Léo redressa le dos visiblement fier de lui.

- On fait moins le malin hein? Alors éc..

- Léo ?

Ce dernier sursauta. La voix de Travis retentit au loin.

- Léo ! Tu es avec nous ?

Et d'un coup, il émergea.

...

Léo se retrouva soudain assis, comme il l'était au début, à la table de poker. Tout ce qui s'était passé ne semblait jamais avoir eu lieu. Sur sa gauche se trouvait toujours l'automate, face à lui, Travis et Connor Alatir, le dernier agitant sa main devant ses yeux.

- Léo ? Ça va ? Tu faisais une de ces têtes, on a cru que t'avais un malaise !

- Tu réagissais pas.

Léo cligna des yeux, confus.

- Je ... je vais bien. J'étais ailleurs, c'est tout. Je ... Hum... on en était où ?

Travis lui répondit et se mit à parler comme quoi il allait perdre lamentablement, mais Léo ne l'écouta pas. Tout ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'une sorte de ... _songe_, comprit-il. _Une illusion_, comme si on avait projeté un film dans son cerveau, dont il avait été l'acteur principal: l'Adonis roux, le chaos semé entre Travis et Connor, le filet ... Rien n'avait été vrai. Ça semblait pourtant si réel ! Il se mettait à délirer ou quoi ?

Léo sentit alors un picotement familier dans sa nuque. Quelqu'un l'observait.

Il tourna la tête et le vit.

Un renard au pelage roux flamboyant le fixait à travers l'une des fenêtres. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux bruns de Léo, dans une seconde qui sembla une éternité et où l'un et l'autre se jugèrent, dans une sorte de tentative d'intimidation. Ce fut le canidé qui baissa finalement les yeux en premier. Un mouvement furtif et le renard disparut dans un grognement, comme un mauvais joueur qui abandonne la partie. Quelque chose disait à Léo qu'il avait remporté bien plus qu'un jeu cependant, plus qu'un combat: la garanti d'être en sécurité, de rester tranquille, de ne plus craindre d'embrouilles.

- ... de perdre d'accord ?

Léo reporta son attention son Travis qui finissait sa phrase en gesticulant. Il regarda ses cartes, la mise sur le tapis de jeu. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il allait gagner. _Distraire et tromper l'ennemi._

- Au fait Travis, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Katie ?

* * *

...

* Je ne sais pas jouer au poker, alors pardonnez-moi si au niveau des règles, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça ... j'ai tenté un minimum de me renseigner, mais tant qu'on ne joue pas, ça reste dur de comprendre et maîtriser ...

_** Côté info: bon, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de trop présenter Loki, tout le monde le connait maintenant, lui et ses aventures (on peut pas le louper celui-là, avec Thor et les Avengers). C'est juste un dieu du feu, du mensonge, préjudice, associé à la magie, métamorphe, etc (cela dit, concrètement, étant donné qu'il n'est ni Ase, ni Vane, on peut ne pas le considérer comme un dieu). Selon l'Edda, il est très beau, et souvent on le représente roux (mais avec Tom Hiddleston en brun, je vous accorde qu'il n'est pas mal non plus). Il est très changeant dans son caractère, et plutôt mauvais joueur. Odin le considérait comme un frère adoptif, et aucun dieux n'a jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs à mon avis; il servait entre autre aussi de bouffon. Loki, ou Loptr était souvent la cause de pas mal d'embrouilles pour les dieux, mais d'une certaine façon, il "compensait" en les sortant du trouble qu'il avait créé. D'où le fait qu'on dit de lui qu'il est à la fois ami et ennemi des dieux; ça reste un être à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance._

_Ici, je me suis largement inspiré du Loki que dépeint Edouard Brasey dans sa trilogie La Malédiction de l'Anneau, qui reprend l'histoire de Siegfried, du trésor du Nibelungen, etc ... (excellent livre, je vous le conseille soit dit en passant). J'ai vraiment adoré la façon dont l'auteur le décrivait, réussissait à montrer toute l'ambiguïté du personnage, en faisait un être fascinant ... Je l'ai reprit et je précise donc que certaines phrases et descriptions (notamment le "J'ai mes entrées partout mais ne suis accueilli nul part", la voix, l'allure générale) appartiennent plus à ce cher monsieur qu'à moi ^^ Je crois que c'est la moindre des choses de dire ça. Neil Gaiman a également servi de source d'inspiration, ne serait-ce qu'avec son petit conte Odd et les Géants de Glace (où Loki apparaît sous la forme d'un renard avec bien sûr les yeux verts, Thor en ours, Odin en aigle) voilà, c'était le petit moment Pub du jour, vous en aurez certainement droit encore, pauvres de vous._

_Ah, oui et bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu résister à insérer un dialogue similaire à celui du chat du Cheshire avec Alice dans le dessin-animé de Disney. Que de folie aujourd'hui !_

...

* * *

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ;) Et la rentrée approchant pour la plupart, bon courage, bonne rentrée !


	5. Percy - Njörd

_Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas_

Percy

* * *

...

Percy n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre un groupe de militants écologistes. Avec des mecs de chez Greenpeace, il débarquerait alors armé et cagoulé dans de luxueuses maisons où l'on faisait du baby-sitting, en portant un tee-shirt vert et en hurlant "Protégeons la Terre !". Même s'il avait déjà rencontré la Terre Mère en question et qu'il avait eu envie de tout, sauf la protéger. Plutôt l'inverse en fait. Mais la situation devenait critique. S'il avait pu constater auparavant l'état déplorable dans lequel pouvait être la rivière Mississippi ou certains endroits de la mer, comme quand il avait délivré Bessie d'un filet, là, c'était de plus en plus désespérant.

Un troupeau de créatures marines s'était fait prendre dans un piège causée par la pollution et Percy était allé les délivrer. En vacances chez son père, il devait bien se rendre utile et s'occuper. Sauf que bien sûr, une fois la tâche accomplie, les créatures s'étaient ruées sur lui en guise de remerciements un peu trop affectueux et avaient créé de tels remous dans l'eau que tous les vieux débris qui les entouraient s'étaient mis à voltiger partout autour de lui. Percy, avec la chance qu'il avait, n'avait pas échappé à l'assaut de détritus, n'ayant pas le temps de faire dévier les courants. Et quand il avait enfin réussi à le faire, eh bien, la situation ne s'était pas améliorée.

Après la cinquième bouteille en plastique prise en pleine poire, il avait légèrement pété un câble et lâché un peu trop de force dans l'eau. Résultat: il s'était retrouvé propulsé à une vitesse incroyable à il-ne-savait-pas-combien-de-distance de son point d'origine.

Autant dire qu'il nota tout de suite la différence quand il changea d'eaux. D'un coup, la température se refroidit nettement, comme si on avait soudainement ouvert un robinet d'eau froide à pleine puissance. Percy remercia les dieux d'avoir alors atterri près d'un port. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de frissonner quand il était dans l'eau - il s'y sentait toujours au contraire extrêmement bien quelque soit la la température et s'il le voulait, il n'était même pas mouillé - mais bizarrement là, il se dépêcha de sortir et de regagner la terre ferme.

_Boston,_ réalisa Percy. Il était dans un port à Boston. Annabeth aurait été ravie d'y être. La ville n'était pas surnommée l'Athènes de l'Amérique pour rien: elle était réputée pour ses universités, ses nombreuses bibliothèques, son coté culturel ... autrement dit, Percy lui, aurait préféré atterir à Miami: les fêtes, les stations balnéaires, les croisières qu'on faisait tranquille et peinard au soleil ...

_"Cervelle d'Algue"_ lui susurra une petite voix dans son esprit.

_Oh, C'est bon_, répliqua Percy à soi-même, ou plutôt à la petite voix de la raison qui avait élu domicile dans son cerveau sous les intonations d'Annabeth.

Il commença à déambuler, un peu trop fatigué pour repartir à cause de l'énergie dépensée. Le port était rempli de bateaux de tout âge et de tout type, et de mouettes dont les cris se mêlaient au bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient doucement contre les coques. Percy entendit aussi, venant d'un hangar, le son d'une scie coupant le bois, d'un marteau frappant les clous. Les environs semblaient respirer la vie et la prospérité trouva-t-il. Tout compte fait, il appréciait bien cet endroit, malgré le fait qu'il lui procure une étrange sensation. Etant le fils de Poséidon, il était par nature excellent navigateur; pourtant les coordonnés se faisaient floues dans sa tête. Cela lui faisait le même effet qu'un simple mortel ouvrant les yeux sous l'eau dans une piscine: on distinguait quand même les alentours, mais tout était trouble, et Percy se sentait légèrement perdu dans ce port de pêche bruyant.

_"Tu ne devrais pas être ici"_, l'avertit la petite voix

_Pourquoi est-ce je ne devrais pas ?_

Mais la petite voix ne répondit pas et changea brusquement de sujet:

_"Je te l'avais dit, il fallait que tu évites l'alcool"_

_Hein ? Quel rapport ? C'était il y a longtemps tout ça ! Et c'était pour fêter mes 18 ans !_

_"Mais tout le monde ne s'est pas retrouvé à vomir dans la cheminée du réfectoire. Les dieux ont du apprécier ton cadeau"_

Percy fut à court d'argument contre soi-même.

_... c'est des détails tout ça, des détails. Et puis d'abord, de quoi ..._

- Woooaooh !

Percy interrompit son passionnant monologue intérieur pour pousser une exclamation.

Devant lui, contre un mur, se dressaient de magnifiques cristaux. Ils lui évoquaient des stalagmites géants mais transparents, clairs et pures. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'être attiré par les pierres précieuses, mais Percy se sentit obligé de s'en rapprocher pour les admirer. Elles étaient sublimes.

Qu'est-ce que ces cristaux faisaient dans un port, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il plongea son regard dans la surface glacée avec fascination.

Percy avait l'impression d'y voir s'y refléter les montagnes enneigées, avec le blizzard qui fouettait le visage, les pins, les loups qui hurlaient ... la scène semblait d'ailleurs tellement réaliste ! Cela lui rappela avec une certaine émotion l'hiver où il avait rencontré Apollon, Artémis, Zoé Nighshade ... Une femme apparut soudain dans son champ de vision: elle était belle mais avec un air dur et terrible gravé au visage, qui ne la rendait pas très avenante. Elle portait un arc dans son dos et ... un manteau blanc en fourrure à la capuche bizarre. Percy lui trouva une certaine ressemblance avec la Princesse Mononoké: le même air sauvage et farouche, le même air déterminé, la même ...

- Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ?

Une voix brusque le surprit par derrière.

- Je regardais juste dans ces crist...

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge en se retournant et en voyant l'énorme bonhomme en face de lui.

Torse nu, la peau tannée, bien costaud mais dans le genre aussi corpulent - la nourriture ne devait pas lui manquer -, ses cheveux et sa barbe auraient bien eu besoin d'un petit coup de peigne. Les Romains du Camp Jupiter n'auraient surement pas approuvé en tout cas. Percy crut même dénoter des algues dans sa barbe, mais se dit qu'il n'était sans doute pas poli d'examiner à la loupe pour vérifier.

Surtout que l'énorme bonhomme portait à la taille une hache, qui avait tout l'air d'un modèle XXL. C'était surtout ça qui était à l'origine des yeux de merlans frits de Percy. Il se sentit pour le coup ridicule avec son stylo-épée Anaklumos. Autant mettre un cure-dent à coté d'un tronc d'arbre de baobab. Sous son bras, Barbe-Blonde - Percy lui donna automatiquement ce surnom - portait une quantité impressionnante de planche de bois, comme s'il s'apprêtait à construire quelque chose. Ses mains, calleuses et énormes elles aussi - tout semblait énorme chez lui de toute façon - tenaient des outils de bricolage. Léo aurait certainement su ce que c'était.

L'homme n'avait pas de chaussures, constata-t-il, et ... il avait de très beaux pieds. Pas que Percy soit un fétichiste des pieds, il ne fallait pas croire n'importe quoi non plus ! Mais il devait reconnaître là que ... eh ... comment dire ... il aurait pour faire mannequin pour cette partie du corps ?

- Ahem ... ehh ... salut !

L'homme leva un sourcil fourni, l'air de se demander qui était cet énergumène à tête d'anchois en train de le saluer.

- Hum Hum ... Vous allez construire quelque chose ?

_"Bravo, c'est très perspicace comme remarque"_ lui glissa la petite voix.

Mais contre toute attente, le visage de Barbe-Blonde se fendit d'un sourire heureux et jovial. Il fit soudain l'effet d'un gros nounours à Percy - un gros nounours se baladant juste avec une hache surdimensionnée, sûrement pas réglementée dans la liste des armes autorisées.

- Ah ah, tu as le pied marin toi, hein ? T'es un navigateur, je le sens. Tu viens pour un bateau, je me trompe ? C'est pas là dedans que tu vas trouver mon gars (l'homme désigna d'un coup de menton les cristaux) Elle ne risque pas de t'aider, rigide comme elle est ... Mais moi oui ! Njörd aide tous ceux dans le besoin ! Suis moi petit !

Sur ce, Barbe-Blonde, Njörd puisque apparemment c'était son nom, se dirigea d'un pas lourd mais étonnamment rapide vers un hangar.

- Euh ...

Percy fut décontenancé. Il n'avait pas prévu de prolonger la visite à Boston, aussi charmant le port soit-il; il suivit néanmoins l'homme. Malgré la hache, il avait l'air plutôt sympa et de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas repartir tout de suite, alors autant faire du tourisme. Et puis, s'il fallait fuir pour une quelconque raison, Njörd ne semblait pas vraiment être dans les meilleures conditions pour piquer un sprint.

- Par tous les dieux !

Percy s'exclama de surprise pour la deuxième fois dans la matinée. Dans le hangar se trouvait tout un attirail d'outils et de matériaux pour confectionner des bateaux. Les bruits de scie et de marteau qu'il avait entendu dehors semblaient sortir des murs, comme par enchantement. Il devait sûrement y avoir plusieurs pièces contiguës avec des ouvriers en plein travail dedans. Mais surtout, au milieu du hall reposait, pas encore terminé, un bateau.

- Il est magnifique ...

L'embarcation, longue et étroite, comportait une voile carrée unique pas encore déployée et la proue était ornée d'un tête de dragon, un peu comme Festus sur l'Argo II. Cependant, la ressemblance avec l'oeuvre de Léo s'arrêtait là. La coque était surélevée et le gouvernail devait au moins mesurer un bon 3 mètres de long, peut-être plus.

_Un drakkar,_ comprit Percy. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Barbe-Blonde construisait un drakkar, c'était un peu dépassé comme mode de transport non ? Peut-être qu'il participait à une sorte de reconstruction historique dans le style viking, comme les gens qui reconstituait les batailles et leurs scènes préférées de films. Ça expliquerait la hache et tout le reste. Oui, c'était surement ça se dit Percy.

- T'as vu ça petit ? Il est beau ce drakkar ? C'est Skidbladnir. Je suis tellement fier de ce bateau ! Ça va être le meilleur petit, crois moi. La quille est particulièrement solide et contrairement à d'autres navires, on a fait la coque plus profonde; et le bois qu'on utilise (Njörd tapota ce qu'il avait sous le bras) va donner de belles planches, souples et incurvées. Il te plait ?

- Et comment ! s'exclama Percy en détaillant chaque parcelle de la bâtisse en construction. C'est impressionnant ! C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

- Eh oui gamin ! Bon, Je suis aidé aussi je l'avoue par deux autres gars. Et désolé mais malheureusement, ce sera impossible de t'en refaire un comme ça: c'est une commande unique pour un client très spécial. Si tu veux un bateau petit, va falloir attendre un peu plus. (Njord détailla Percy de la tête aux pieds puis ajouta:) et vu ton gabarit poids plume, je vais t'en arranger un moins grand, plus maniable pour toi.

- Ah euh ... merci.

Percy se sentit légèrement vexé d'être vu comme un "gabarit poids plume" et d'être sans cesse appelé "petit". Il avait 18 ans, et il ne voulait pas paraître prétentieux, mais il était plutôt bien bâti: grand, musclé d'après les filles, des beaux yeux verts, pas mal comme garçon quoi ! Mais après un coup d'œil à Njörd, il songea que, si les clients de ce monsieur étaient aussi imposants que lui, tout semblait relatif au final.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'étaient que les cristaux ?

Barbe-Blonde soupira:

- Oh ça ! Ça sert à garder contact avec Skadi, histoire de conserver des relations à peu près amicales entre elle, moi et les Ases, ce genre de choses tu vois ... (Njörd rigola) Soit-dit en passant, je ne suis pas mécontent qu'on se soit séparé: elle avait beau être belle et redoutable, une sacré femme, mais ces montagnes ! Ah ! Rien que la glace et le froid, aucun signe de vie à l'horizon ... Rien ne vaut mieux que la mer petit, ne l'oublie jamais !

Percy ne savait pas de quoi toute cette histoire retournait exactement, mais il sourit quand même. Il commençait à bien apprécier ce bonhomme. Il avait un petit air de père de famille bien portant, et lui rappelait un peu une sorte de pécheur-tavernier, ou une sorte de saint qui veillait sur les marins et leur offrait des provisions avant de partir en mer.

- Skadi ? C'était votre femme ?

- Oui, mais plus maintenant (Barbe-Blonde pencha sa tonne 80 vers Percy, comme s'il s'apprêtait à délivrer un secret) Ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous; d'ailleurs ça n'a pas marché ! En même temps, qui aurait l'idée de choisir son époux en regardant uniquement ses pieds ? Ha ha !

Njörd repartit dans un éclat de rire. L'expression "rire comme une baleine" s'avérait fondée tout compte fait d'après Percy.

- Vos pieds ?! Sérieux, elle vous a épousé en regardant vos pieds ?

- Et oui ... Le père de toutes choses a souvent des idées saugrenues...

Njörd déposa ses planches de bois par terre puis attrapa un filet, et avant que Percy n'ait pu lui poser d'autre questions:

- Tiens petit, tu veux bien aller me ranger ça ? Deuxième porte à droite, tu peux pas te perdre.

- Pas de problème.

Percy prit le filet et s'aventura vers la porte. Le tapement des marteaux et le bruit des scies résonnaient toujours dans le hangar avec le cri des mouettes qui volaient au plafond - il ne les avait pas aperçues au départ et il se méfia d'autant plus: il avait déjà prit des bouteilles en plastique dans la face, pas besoin qu'une fiente ne lui tombe aussi sur le visage. Tout ce remue-ménage lui rappelait d'une certaine manière la forge où son demi-frère, Tyson, travaillait - sans le feu, le métal et les cyclopes bien sûr. Il y avait une telle ambiance ... de convivialité !

Au passage d'ailleurs, Percy aurait bien acheté un de ces bateaux. Qui sait, il aurait pu emmener Annabeth ensuite dans un petit rendez vous en tête à tête ... Enfin ... de toute façon, il n'avait que 3 draches sur lui et 8 dollars; juste de quoi passer un message Iris ou acheter un Mcdo. Les bateaux coûtaient manifestement bien plus que ça. Même sur son compte en banque, il doutait qu'il y ait grand chose. Quelle ironie: lui, grand sauveur et héros de l'Olympe, célébrité reconnu dans le monde antique, et pas un sou dans sa cagnotte, juste peut-être des coquillages. Il allait aller loin avec ça.

Ah oui zut ! C'était vrai ! Njörd croyait qu'il venait ici pour prendre un bateau !

- Au fait, lança Percy en revenant du coté de Barbe-Blonde, désolé mais je ne crois pas que j'ai assez d'argent pour vous prendre un bateau. Même si vous faites du super bon boulot d'après ce que je vois.

Njörd, occupé à triturer quelque chose parmi ses planches et ses outils, releva la tête et le regarda de ses yeux emmitouflés par les sourcils.

- Ah, dommage. Mais dans ce cas-là, je vais devoir te demander de quitter mon hangar petit. Il y a du matériel de professionnel, des objets dangereux. Je ne peux pas me permettre que des gens y errent sans raison, tu comprends petit ? Je ne peux pas risquer qu'on me vole ou casse quelque chose ...

- Ouais ouais, vous inquiétez pas de toute façon, je devais rentrer chez moi, répondit Percy, un brin déçu. Cet endroit lui été parfaitement inconnu, de même que Barbe-Blonde, et la petite voix d'Annabeth lui soufflait toujours dans un coin de sa tête u'il n'aurait pas du s'aventurer ici mais il aurait bien voulu y rester plus longtemps. Ça lui plaisait plutôt bien comme lieu.

- Est-ce que vous auriez juste des fois de quoi mangez s'il vous plait ? Pour la route, se risqua-t-il.

- Ça pas de problème petit ! répondit Njörd en lui reconduisant à l'entrée du hangar. Je suis le dieu de la pêche et de l'abondance ! Ce serait indigne de moi si je ne pouvais pas te donner la richesse.

Barbe-Blonde claqua des doigts et un sac rempli de nourriture fit son apparition dans sa main. Il le refila à Percy.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que celui-ci réalisa ses paroles et son geste : il avait un dieu en face de lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors comme un poisson hors du bocal:

- Comment ... vous êtes un dieu ?

Barbe Blonde fronça les sourcils :

- Tu croyais t'adresser à qui ?

- Ah ba ... je ne sais pas. Un gars qui travaillait dans les reconstructions historiques, ce genre de chose, avec les bateaux et les armes vikings ... (Percy piétina sur place, ayant vaguement conscience qu'il ne brillait pas en cet instant par ses capacité intellectuelles). Enfin, je veux dire ... j'ai jamais entendu parlé de vous.

Njörd eut l'air surpris.

- Ah bon ? Jamais ?

- Ben ... non.

- Vraiment ? comment c'est possi... oh ! (il eut un air contrarié) Attends, attends: tu as déjà entendu d'Aegir ?

_Aegis ?_ songea Percy. Ça oui, il en avait entendu parler, il l'avait d'ailleurs aperçu, c'était le bouclier de Thalia. Mais qu'est-ce que ça venait faire là dedans ?

- Ça oui pourquoi ? Je l'ai même vu !

Barbe-Blonde manqua s'étouffer.

- Quoi ? Mais ... il ne t'a rien fait ?

Percy rigola, étonné par la question:

- Oh, je sais qu'il fait peur. Il est très effrayant même, ce n'est pas agréable de se retrouver en face, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis toujours vivant.

Njörd eu l'air à la fois incrédule et impressionné.

- Eh ben dis donc petit ! T'es plus costaud que t'en a l'air ! J'avais franchement des doutes te concernant en voyant le modèle réduit que tu es, mais, haha ! Tu caches bien ton jeu toi ! Bon, par contre, je t'avouerai que je préférai que tu demandes mon aide à moi plutôt qu'à lui; c'est peut-être courageux ce que tu as fait, mais c'est aussi très stupide.

Ce fut au tour de Percy de froncer les sourcils: demander de l'aide à Aegis ? Hein ?

- C'est pas tout petit, mais il va être l'heure pour moi aussi de partir et retourner chez moi. Bonne route ! Je ferai en sorte que la mer soit calme t'inquiètes pas, et rentres bien. Au fait, tiens, ajouta-Njörd in extremis avant de repartir dans son immense hangar. Ça, c'est ma carte. Si un jour, tu es toujours intéressé par des bateaux et que cette fois-ci, tu as assez d'argent ! Et un conseil: évite de naviguer trop vers le nord, tu risquerais de rencontrer Jörmungand et en ce moment, il est remuant.

Barbe-Blonde disparut ensuite dans le hangar et les portes se refermèrent sur lui.

Percy fit quelques pas sur le port, interloqué et l'esprit fourmillant de question, son sac à la main. Il devait y avoir la masse de nourriture dedans parce qu'il pesait une tonne. Percy lut la carte en marchant et stoppa net.

Dessus, les premiers mots indiquaient: _Vous cherchez THE bateau ? Contacter Njörd, Dieu nordique de la mer et du vent, de la pêche et de l'abondance, maître des commerçants et du feu, adresse au ..._

Un dieu. Nordique. C'était une blague ?

Percy se retourna vivement vers le hangar.

Mais à la place, il n'y avait plus rien qu'un espace vide, rempli d'algues et de vieillies planches de bois.

* * *

...

_* On passe donc à des dieux un peu moins connus, en l'occurrence ici, Njörd: dieu de la mer, des vents, du feu mais aussi de la prospérité (il était très riche), et par extension en quelque sorte des commerçants, des pêcheurs, etc. Il porte sur lui une hache. Il était aussi pas mal associé à la fertilité (c'est le père à juste titre de Freyja et Freyr, justement dieu et déesse Vanes de la fertilité) Les marins, les vikings faisaient appel en général à lui pour la richesse donc, mais aussi pour éteindre le feu et pour que la mer leur soit favorable. Njörd est connu surtout pour un épisode célèbre avec Skadi: elle, géante/déesse de la montagne, l'hiver, le ski etc, pour se venger de la mort de son père, marche contre Asgard armée. Afin d'éviter le conflit et pour compenser la perte qu'elle a subi, les dieux lui proposent plusieurs choses et au final, elle obtient de pouvoir choisir son époux, mais seulement en regardant ses pieds (+ le fait qu'on doit réussir à la faire rire, ce qui relève pratiquement de l'impossible; mais il y a Loki dans le coin, alors évidemment, ça marche quand même: il fait ... eh bien, petits curieux, je vous invite à aller rechercher ce que Loki fait. Dur de rester crédible en tant que super-vilain-qui-veut-dominer-le-monde après) Bref, les différents dieux se cachent donc derrière un rideau, et Skadi choisit la plus belle paire de pieds qu'elle voit, en pensant que ce sont ceux de Balder (le plus beau et le plus aimé des dieux). Manque de bol, ce n'est pas lui, mais Njörd ! Les deux se marient donc, et ne vécurent pas heureux et n'eurent pas beaucoup d'enfants: en effet, Skadi détestait Noatun, la demeure de son époux, à cause du cri des oiseaux, du bruit des vagues ... en de l'autre côté, Njörd ne supportait pas la demeure de la géante, à Thrymheim, à cause du côté désert, rocailleux, stérile des montagnes, les forêts, et le hurlement des loups qui lui faisaient peur... Donc c'est le divorce. Eh oui, c'est bien connu, la mer prend l'homme mais pas la femme, qui préfère la campagne._

_Dans une sorte d'opposition, Aegir est aussi un dieu de l'océan (d'où la confusion Aegir/Aegis) mais lui par contre est un peu moins sympa et plus violent, plus associé aux tempêtes: on lui fait des sacrifices pour justement tenter de l'apaiser et ne pas attirer sa colère (c'est sa colère qui provoquait les naufrages; d'ailleurs, sa femme aimait particulièrement piéger et noyer les marins. Tout ça pour vous montrer qu'il n'était pas très bénéfique). Skidbladnir était le meilleur des bateaux et appartenait à Freyr; il avait la particularité de pouvoir contenir tous les dieux, de voyager n'importe où en mer sous les meilleurs conditions et surtout, de pouvoir se démonter et être plié comme un linge. On pouvait facilement le ranger dans sa poche du coup (super pratique, je ne sais pas vous mais je voudrais bien faire ça avec les voitures ... je vous dit pas la place gagnée). Bon, il n'a pas été construit pas Njörd, mais par 2 nains en réalité. Pour le coup aussi, Floki et son bateau dans Vikings m'a bien aidé ^^ Je crois que j'ai fait le tour ..._

_* Et oui sinon, pour Greenpeace, j'ai vu récemment Baby-sitting et cette excuse complètement déjantée m'a marquée_

...

* * *

...

Merci d'avoir lu ! :)


	6. Nico - Hel

_Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas _

Nico

* * *

...

Nico Di Angelo avait l'habitude des séjours aux Enfers. À force, il connaissait les lieux presque par cœur. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'auparavant ce couloir, terré derrière un grand mur tout effrité, et cette pièce sur laquelle il débouchait, n'étaient jamais apparus, et qu'il ne les avait jamais visités. À moins que Dédale ait fait des siennes, mais ça paraissait peu probable ...

L'endroit était différent de tout le reste des Enfers. Nico ressentait l'odeur de la mort, retrouvait l'ombre si habituelle du monde souterrain, percevait la présence d'âmes défuntes mais ... il n'y avait pas le moindre signe ou symbole grec, ou même romain à vrai dire. Il y avait juste une énergie ancienne, puissante mais étrangère, qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Comme si ... il avait atterri au mauvais endroit. C'était troublant.

Et puis il y avait le froid, - mais ça Nico y était habitué depuis le temps, étant donné que son corps avait à peu près la même température qu'un cadavre ... Les enfants d'Hadès héritaient toujours des particularités les plus bizarres ... - et le silence. Les Enfers, s'ils étaient relativement calmes (enfin, façon de parler) n'étaient jamais aussi silencieux. Nico pouvait plus ou moins y entendre toutes sortes de bruits : chiens des enfers en train d'aboyer, plaintes et cris au lointain s'échappant des Champs du châtiments, ou encore voix râleuses des juges des enfers qui désespéraient devant la file d'attente des morts parce qu'ils voulaient prendre une pause café, ou qui encore, s'amusaient à faire passer en boucle la chanson _Staying Alive_ des Bee Gees. Histoire de mettre les défunts dans l'ambiance.

Là, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Seulement des chuchotements, comme si le vent s'engouffrait au loin dans une caverne et gémissait.

Nico avança, regardant tout autour de lui, son épée de fer stygien pointée devant lui par précaution. Les lieux étaient étrangement dépouillés de toute décoration, extrêmement simple, extrêmement brute - la roche était à nue à vrai dire. Il sembla même à Nico que quelques champignons s'y étaient développés. Il y avait juste des tapisseries en peau de bêtes - de vaches ? Nico n'en avait aucune idée - accrochées au mur, des boucliers ronds aux couleurs délavées appuyés contre les parois et bien sûr des objets, des représentations typiques du monde des morts: crâne, pierres levées, bocaux remplis .. de rognures d'ongles? Nico ne chercha pas à savoir ce que ça faisait là. Quelques meubles se dressaient de ci de là: une table où était posée une écuelle, des tabourets, même un lit. Tous en bois. Il y avait surtout du bois en fait, et un peu de paille aussi, dispersée par petite touche dans la pièce. Pratique si on voulait toucher du bois, Nico en aurait bien eu besoin.

Il avait l'impression au final d'avoir atterri dans une sorte de ferme. Lugubre - il ne serait pas attendu à voir des frises Bisounours et Petits Poneys au mur en même temps; cela aurait relevé de toute façon du plus pur mauvais goût - mais une ferme tout de même. Dans laquelle il n'aurait pas du être.

- Tu m'as l'air bien songeur.

Nico n'avait pas l'habitude d'être surpris, pourtant, il sursauta violemment. C'était donc ça l'effet qu'il faisait aux autres ... Il comprenait mieux pourquoi certains voulaient lui mettre une clochette autour du cou. Il tourna son visage vers la personne qui avait parlé et, pendant un instant, redevint le petit garçon ébahi qu'il avait été. Jamais il n'avait vu ça.

Une femme se tenait droite, immobile et le regardait fixement de son seul œil. Oui, de son seul œil. Si l'un était d'un bleu-vert limpide magnifique, l'autre n'était qu'un orbite creux et noir. Tout le corps suivait à vrai dire une sorte de parallélisme mort/vivant: d'un coté, un teint de porcelaine surplombé de cheveux soyeux; de l'autre, un visage translucide plongé dans les ténèbres, sous lequel Nico distinguait nettement le crâne. D'un coté, un corps aux courbes féminines à peine dessinées, bien vivant, drapé dans un lainage et une demi-cape de fourrure; de l'autre, un corps mort et décharné, qui n'était pratiquement plus qu'un squelette. Cela aurait constitué un beau déguisement d'Halloween: une vraie morte-vivante. On n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

Nico resta un moment silencieux et perplexe avant de prendre la parole:

- Bonjour ?

Il préférait être poli. La femme devant lui était manifestement morte, du moins à moitié. Et on avait appris à Nico le respect: il en faisait ainsi toujours preuve. Surtout aux morts.

La femme n'eut aucune réaction.

- Vous êtes perdue ?

Là encore, pas de réponse. Nico ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était dans le domaine d'Hadès et voilà qu'il tombait sur cet endroit et cette ... Dame. Elle devait être une âme tourmentée qui ne trouvait pas le repos et errait sans but dans les Enfers. Il arrivait parfois que certains morts ne prennent pas conscience de leur état, ou l'accepte très difficilement; ils réussissaient alors à s'échapper de la file d'attente des juges, et se mettaient à déambuler dans les Enfers, tentant en vain de reconstituer leur vie passée.

Et c'est pourquoi sans doute Nico se retrouvait ici. Pour aider cette femme morte et la ramener là où elle pourrait être jugée, puis redirigée, probablement vers les Champs d'Asphodèles. C'était un des boulots qu'il avait quand il séjournait chez son père. Pas le plus facile d'ailleurs: traiter avec les morts n'était pas une tâche aisée. Avec eux, il fallait être ferme pour se faire obéir. Mais cela ne signifiait pas non plus les traiter comme de vulgaires trognons de pomme, jetés et piétinés à terre. L'inverse était aussi vrai: les morts n'avaient pas besoin de pitié.

La femme se tenait toujours immobile, l'oeil fixe perdu dans le vide. comme perdue dans un songe.

- Vous allez bien ?

L'œil sembla se réveiller et fixa Nico d'un regard doux, surpris et triste.

- On demande rarement ce qu'il en est de moi.

- Eh bien, moi, je vous le demande. Comment allez-vous ?

Même en parlant tout bas, les échos de la voix de Nico retentissaient dans les lieux.

- Je vais vous aider. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je m'appelle Nico Di Angelo et ...

- Le fils d'Hadès ?

Nico s'interrompit. Il baissa un instant la tête, un peu amer.

- Ecoutez, je sais, c'est pas super et ça fait peur à la plupart des gens mais ...

- C'est donc pour ça que tu es ici, vivant ... Tu as de la chance d'être son fils, le coupa la femme une nouvelle fois dans un murmure. (Nico releva la tête et afficha une mine plus que perplexe: il n'avait jamais trouvé qu'avoir pour père Hadès était un privilège hautement réjouissant). Les dieux de la mort sont probablement les seuls entre les différentes civilisations à entretenir des relations correctes et respectueuses ... Sans quoi tu aurais sûrement été assuré de ne jamais pouvoir repartir d'ici et revoir les tiens, perdu à tout jamais dans mon domaine... Mais les proches du royaume des morts ont toujours eu ma compassion et ma tolérance ...

Nico fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la femme continua:

- La mort est universelle après tout. Elle reste la même, pour tout le monde ... Elle se voit toujours mise à part, parfois refoulée comme la peste pour peu que la gloire l'abandonne ... C'est peut-être cela qui unit d'une certaine façon les dieux de la mort ...

Nico eut un accro à sa respiration. D'un coup, cette femme semblait un peu trop proche de ses pensées et émotions pour son propre bien. Il se mit instinctivement sur la défensif et sa voix se fit plus sèche, méfiante.

- Vous n'êtes pas une morte ordinaire, je me trompe ?

La femme sourit.

- En effet. Je suis Hel, déesse nordique et gardienne des morts, Souveraine de Niflheim et de toux ceux qui ne sont pas tombés au combat.

Face à la révélation, Nico en lâcha son épée et en oublia ses défenses psychologiques. S'il avait été encore un petit garçon, il aurait sans doute ouvert des yeux exorbités et prononcé le mot "cool !" sur un ton surexcité. Ou se serait mit, tout joyeux, à danser comme s'il voulait aller aux toilettes.

- Une déesse nord ... Vous n'êtes pas censée …

- Etre morte avec le reste des autres dieux ? Oui. Mais j'ai souvent été oubliée … et toujours été à moité morte … et à moitié en vie …

On ne pouvait pas faire discours plus contradictoire.

Hel bougea et des volutes de brouillard, ou de nappe de noirceur se mouvèrent autour de la partie squelettique de son corps.

- Désolée, je ne te propose pas à manger. De toute façon, il n'y a rien et n'a jamais rien eu ici. Juste la disette et la faim, lança-t-elle en désignant d'un revers de main une écuelle et un couteau sur la table. Et ce n'est souvent que je reçois des visiteurs ... vivants et de passage qui plus est.

Nico ne savait plus où il en était. Maintenant qu'il était devant le fait accompli, il se morigéné de ne pas avoir été plus sensible à la décoration: les boucliers rond … et il avait déjà entendu parler de la déesse. Quand il était petit et qu'il était fan de _Mythomagic_, il en avait profité aussi pour faire un bref tour des autres mythologies, autre que celle gréco-romaine. Il aurait du s'en rappeler.

Hel devant lui ne paraissait toutefois pas méchante. En fait, elle avait l'air plutôt sympathique pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi ... comment se fait-il que je sois arrivé dans votre domaine ?

- Tu n'aurais pas du. Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir une faille dans le système ... ça arrive en ce moment. Il me faut plus de rognures d'ongle.

- Des rognures d'ongle ? Vous êtes sérieuse ?

Nico s'en voulu aussitôt pour avoir dit ça. Hel était peut-être sympa avec lui, mais il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. C'était une déesse, nordique de surcroit, reine d'une royaume infernal. La prudence semblait quand même être de mise.

- Excusez-moi … je ne suis pas du même monde.

Mais Hel ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur. En fait, elle se mit à couver Nico d'un regard presque ... Maternel ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce sont les dignes paroles d'un enfant du monde des morts. On cherche la compréhension, la sincérité. Mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant. La Mort supporte parfois difficilement les mensonges et la duperie.

Il sembla à Nico qu'en prononçant ses mots, son regard se faisait flou, comme partagé entre l'amertume et la nostalgie. C'était dur à savoir dans cette pièce si peu éclairée, mais elle semblait penser à quelqu'un, Nico l'aurait parier. Il connaissait ce regard. C'était le sien quand il pensait à sa sœur qui était morte, son père qu'il n'avait pas choisi, ses sentiments qu'il n'avait pas voulu.

Hel resta pensive un moment. À part sa moitié squelette, elle ressemblait presque à une personne normale. Elle n'avait pas cette air pompeux avec lequel s'affichaient en général la majorité des dieux.

- Je vais arranger ce petit problème, ne t'en fait pas, dit-elle.

Hel se dirigea vers le lit pour y prendre quelque-chose en dessous. Peut-être un bocal. Sa peau vivante vira alors par endroit en des tâches jaunâtres, verdâtres, comme si elle était malade.

Nico inspira et récapitula :

- Vous êtes la déesse nordique des morts. Mon père le dieu grec des morts. Vous régnez tous les deux sur un monde souterrain, tous les deux en Amérique si je ne m'abuse. Comment … comment est-ce possible que ... vous et les royaumes coexistaient sans faire d'étincelles ?

- Parce que nous prenons garde à ce que nos terres respectives ne se croisent pas. Et parce qu'aussi il existe plusieurs mondes, plusieurs dimensions en ce qui concerne les lieux infernaux ... Je ne peux pas t'expliquer plus. Il y a des choses qu'il est préférable parfois de ne pas savoir, Nico Di Angelo.

Pour le coup, entendre son nom refroidit Nico.

- Ah. D'accord.

Un silence passa et il se tordit les mains, quelque peu gêné, sans remarquer au passage le sourire de Hel en le voyant agir ainsi.

- Tu vas devoir y aller. Tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment dans mon royaume

La vois attendrie de Hel glissa dans l'air.

- Oui. Je suppose que ça va de soi …

Nico ramassa son épée et esquissa quelques pas en arrière.

- Si je peux me permettre … vous n'avez rien de maléfique.

Hel lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

- Je veux dire … le mot _Hell_ vient de votre nom et les gens voient ça comme quelque chose d'effroyable ... mais vous n'avez rien d'horrible.

- Qui as dit que j'étais maléfique ? demanda doucement Hel, mais avec un sourire acerbe aux lèvres. Ce sont les chrétiens qui m'ont fait apparaître comme une créature démoniaque. Ils m'ont affublée d'un aspect hideux et cauchemardesque. Les chrétiens ... J'ai été très heureuse que les Vikings les massacrent pour le coup lors de leur expédition.

Bon. Voilà qui était pour le moins charmant. Pour un peu, Nico aurait presque voulu retirer ce qu'il avait dit.

- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas très bien vue, même parmi les Vikings, et pourtant, ils aiment la mort ... Mais cela tient uniquement du fait que tous veulent mourir avec gloire, l'épée à la main. La gloire ... ils n'ont que ce mot là à la bouche. (La déesse eut un rire sans joie) Alors, forcément, quand ils meurent d'une crise cardiaque dans leur lit ou parce qu'un piano leur est tombé dessus depuis le 6ème étage sur la tête, ils vont ici, pas au Valhalla !

Hel plongea son regard dans celui de Nico.

- Je suis la douce déesse de la mort. Mon domaine n'est pas le lieu rêvé pour des vacances: on y souffre perpétuellement de froid, de faim, il est sombre. Mais ce n'est pas non plus un endroit abominable et empli de milles tourments comme les gens aiment à y penser .. Il est peut-être effrayant mais je ne suis pas un ... je ne suis pas un monstre ...

Le regard de Hel s'assombrit, rempli de douleur et de colère.

Nico connaissait là encore ce regard. Et le sentiment qui allait avec. Il connaissait à peine la déesse et pourtant, il s'en sentait bien plus proche que des gens qu'il connaissait depuis des années.

- C'est vrai. Vous n'avez rien d'un monstre.

Hel le contempla encore de son unique oeil. Nico sentit la colère s'en allait, remplacée petit à petit par de la tendresse.

- Pars maintenant. Il est temps.

Nico acquiesça et commença à quitter les lieux. Il savait quand le temps était venu pour lui de se retirer. La voix de Hel retentit une dernière fois:

- Je sais que ce n'est raisonnable, mais si un jour, il y a une nouvelle faille ... tu viendras me rendre visite ? J'aime bien parler avec toi ... je n'ai jamais eu une famille très attentive ...

Quelques phrases et Hel se replongea dans une immobilité totale.

...

En partant, Nico se sentit étrangement triste - si on pouvait faire plus que d'habitude. Cette femme ne quittait jamais ce domaine froid et triste. Elle ne côtoyait jamais de vivants. Elle restait là dans son royaume, silencieuse. Les hommes, les dieux l'évitaient.

Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Lui.

Et bizarrement aussi, il ne savait pas pourquoi, elle lui rappelait une sœur.

Mais surtout, une mère.

_Tu viendras me rendre visite ?_

* * *

...

* * *

_*Coté info: Hel (ou Hela, d'où le mot hell, enfer en anglais, mais qui sinon à la base, exprime l'idée de "cacher") comme vous l'avez compris, est la déesse des morts (cela désigne aussi le séjour des morts), plus particulièrement ceux qui ont eu une "mort de paille", qui sont autrement dit morts de vieillesse, de maladie, de crise cardiaque ... donc, sans la gloire héroïque des guerriers sur le champ de bataille. Ceux-là, rappelez vous, c'est pour Odin et Freyja. Elle a la particularité de présenter un coté mort et un coté vivant; selon les versions, ça diffère: parfois, c'est dans le sens horizontal (au dessus de la ceinture, elle est vivante, en dessous morte) d'autre fois, dans le sens verticale ... personnellement, je préfère cette dernière version ... je trouve ça plus parlant et un peu plus "imposant" si on peut dire. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut en penser, son royaume, s'il n'est pas agréable, n'est pas non plus horrible (je vous renvoie à ce que je lui fais dire sur les chrétiens. C'est au final un lieu neutre, comme la mort, où l'on souffre juste de froid et de faim. Normalement, son pouvoir/autorité s'étend aussi à travers les 9 mondes, d'où le fait qu'ici, Nico la rencontre alors qu'il est sur Terre. Hel règne sur Helheim/Hel ou, on peut trouver aussi parfois Nflheim (Helheim et Niflheim sont deux mondes différents, mais selon l'Edda, Niflheim pourrait désigner la partie plus sombre de Hel; dan cet OS, j'ai préféré dire ce nom-ci plutôt que l'autre juste pour la sonorité, cela faisait mieux dans la phrase). C'est Odin d'ailleurs qui lui a donné tout pouvoir sur ces morts. Fille de Loki et de la géante Angrboda, elle envoie le jour du Ragnarök Nagfar, un bateau construit avec les rognures d'ongle des morts, qui transporte l'armée des Enfers contre Asgard (d'où le fait que les Vikings coupaient les ongles des défunts, pour retarder le crépuscule des dieux). Elle habite précisément à Eljundir, qui est une ferme. Là, elle a pour lit la Maladie, pour écuelle la Disette, pour couteau la Faim, pour seuil la Perfidie. Voilà ce qui est utile de savoir pour cet OS._

_Je vais refaire un petit coup de pub pour le coup, mais si vous voulez une Hel parfaitement diabolique, lisez donc Everworld (j'en parle déjà sur mon profil): dedans, c'est une vraie psychopathe, qui s'approche pour le coup plus d'une vision chrétienne que païenne. Et au passage, on croise aussi son père (et pas qu'une fois)._

_..._

* * *

...

Et voilà ! Hel est faite ! Je ne vous cache pas que c'est ma petite favorite ^^ J'aurais pu épiloguer trois heures d'ailleurs sur sa description, mais j'ai gardé pour moi mes envolés métaphoriques. Sinon, je risque pour les prochaines fois de poster plus tard (à titre d'information, il me reste 3 OS à poster) tout simplement parce qu'avec la reprise des cours, comme beaucoup de gens, j'ai moins le temps de me pencher dessus.

Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à dire ce qu'en vous en avez pensé ! ;)


	7. Frank & Reyna - Tyr

_Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan_

Frank & Reyna

* * *

...

Parfois, Reyna se disait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rejoindre sa sœur et les amazones au lieu de devenir prêteuse du Camp Jupiter. Elle aurait sans doute eu plus de repos et moins de stress qu'elle n'en avait en réglant les problèmes gréco-romains.

Les négociations qui s'amorçaient entre les deux camps n'étaient en soi pas inintéressantes - Reyna découvrait et re-découvrait plus en profondeur les grecs, leur culture et leur mentalité quelque peu ... instable, beaucoup moins disciplinée ... pas étonnant que dans l'Antiquité, aussitôt les Barbares repoussés, les cités grecques se chamaillent entre elles et se remettent à faire guerre ... Mais la paperasse, le coté administratif, les formulaires à remplir et tamponner ... ça Reyna n'en pouvait plus. Comme l'avait remarqué Percy, elle était une guerrière. Sa place était sur le champ de bataille, à protéger et défendre, donner des directives, se dévouer corps et âme pour le bien de la légion; pas au Sénat, les fesses inconfortablement posées sur une chaise bancale, à écouter les tirades ennuyeuses de vieux croûtons souvent gâteux et étroits d'esprit; et pas davantage devant le Palais de Justice, plantée comme un poireau en terre, à observer les chats faire les poubelles tant qu'il ne faisait pas encore complètement jour.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ici ?

Frank lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur. Il avait nettement changé depuis qu'il était revenu de son grand voyage sur l'Argo II. Physiquement bien sûr mais il avait aussi mûrît et prit en assurance. Maintenant, c'était l'étoffe combative de Mars qu'on voyait en lui, et non plus celle d'un gars à la bouille de bébé mal-à-l'aise dans sa peau.

- C'est bien là Frank Zhang. Le rendez-vous entre les dirigeants romains et grecs est censé se faire au point à mi-chemin entre les deux camps pour que tout le monde soit satisfait. Soit ce Palais de Justice, à 8h du matin et il passé 8h. Tu es sûr d'avoir écouté ce qui c'est dit ?

Frank rougit. Bizarre de voir un grand costaud comme lui rougir. Il était toujours, malgré son statut, un peu impressionné par la prêteuse.

- Hum... oui oui... mais ... il n'y a personne.

Reyna regarda une fois de plus sa montre et soupira.

- Je suppose que c'est une habitude chez les grecs d'être toujours en retard .. j'espère au moins qu'ils n'ont pas oublié.

- Annabeth n'oublierait jamais un rendez-vous.

- Elle oui, mais Percy ... je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il soit encore en train de dormir et qu'Annabeth soit obligée de le réveiller à coup de chaussures.

Un silence passa, durant lequel les deux prêteurs s'imaginèrent la scène.

- À ce qu'il parait, il bave dans son sommeil, rajouta Frank.

Cela décrocha un sourire à Reyna et ils se mirent tous deux à rire. Quoiqu'on en pense, son collègue faisait un excellent prêteur et elle était contente de travailler avec lui.

- Au passage, combien de fournitures reste-il à acheter ?

Frank sortit une liste de sa poche.

- Voyons ... Le stock d'épée a déjà été livré ... les boucliers ... il nous reste la munition de flèches pour les arcs à prendre et les casques !

Après chaque guerre, le Camp Jupiter devait refaire ses stocks d'armes, ceux ci s'épuisant à une vitesse hallucinante durant les batailles; tout cela afin de préserver la paix. Frank n'avait pas compris tout d'abord en quoi acheter du matériel de combat pouvait annoncer la fin des hostilités, mais après avoir promu, il s'était enfin expliquer le vieux diction _"Si vis pacem, para bellum". "Si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre"_. Il fallait avoir des moyens de dissuasion si l'on ne voulait pas se faire attaquer: montrer aux éventuels ennemis et envahisseurs, que bien que pacifistes, on n'était pas pour autant lâches et inoffensifs ...

Frank et Reyna n'avaient d'ailleurs pas échappé à la règle, et en bons romains œuvrant pour leur patrie, étaient partis avec armures, protections et armes à portée. Enfin, ça c'était surtout pour le coté purement officiel. Officieusement, tout le monde savait très bien qu'aucune menace ne pesait sur eux. Mais la tradition étant ce qu'elle était ...

- Bon eh bien, si dans un quart d'heure ils ne sont toujours pas là, je propose qu'on aille acheter ce qui nous manque, et on reportera la réunion à une prochaine fois.

Frank hocha la tête.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Il rangea le papier dans sa poche quand une ombre se profila à terre à coté de la sienne.

- C'est un bel attirail que vous avez là, dites moi !

La prêteuse dégaina presque immédiatement son épée pour la pointer sur l'étranger qui leur avait parlé. La lame effleura sa gorge sans passer au travers.

- Oh. Vous avez aussi de bon réflexes à ce que je vois.

Reyna prit la parole, alerte:

- Qui êtes vous et comment pouvez vous voir nos armes ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne les verrais pas ?

- Vous n'êtes pas supposé pouvoir.

Frank intervient avant que les choses ne prennent un mauvais tournant.

- C'est bon Reyna, souffla-il. Ce n'est pas un ennemi.

La prêteuse lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, plantant son regard impassible dans le sien. Bon sang, elle imposait vraiment le respect avec son visage de marbre ne trahissant aucune émotion, toujours contrôlé. Frank se demanda à quoi elle avait ressemblé étant enfant, si elle avait toujours été aussi ... professionnelle. Il s'imagina un bébé Reyna sortant du ventre maternel, en montrant du doigt la sage femme face à elle: "I want YOU for ROMAN's Army."

Waouh. C'était perturbant.

Frank sortit de sa rêverie silencieuse quand les sourcils de sa collègue se haussèrent. Il put y lire une interrogation muette "Tu es sûr ?" Il acquiesça d'un discret hochement de tête.

Et intérieurement, il se réjouit une fois de plus d'avoir Hazel comme petite amie. Avec son talent de magicienne, elle avait réussi à lui apprendre comment manipuler la Brume sur les mortels - de façon "soft" bien sûr. Frank n'était pas un expert. Mais sa légère connaissance lui était suffisante: car elle lui permettait de détecter si un être faisait usage de la Brume, notamment les monstres. Cela s'avérait un avantage indéniable. On sentait tout de suite ou non le danger.

- Tu peux baisser ton arme, confirma t-il à Reyna.

- ... Bien. On est jamais trop prudent, lança enfin celle-ci en rengainant son épée.

Elle passa aux rayons X l'inconnu. L'homme semblait être un juge de la haute cour, avec sa robe noire et son petit coté sérieux, voir intello, affiché au visage mais dans un style plus ... militaire. On sentait percer une volonté et une détermination à toute épreuve derrière les verres carrés de ses lunettes. Un peu crado les verres d'ailleurs.

Pas vraiment le physique d'un dangereux criminel ou d'un monstre en embuscade.

- Je vous comprends. Il faut toujours faire attention, surtout avec des inconnus ... Bel attirail donc. Ça vient de quel forge ?

- Ce sont ... des cadeaux, répondit Frank de façon volontairement évasive. Et vous ... vous avez du sang divin ?

Un œil perplexe lui répondit:

- Du sang divin ?

- En temps normal, vous n'auriez pas du voir nos armes. Et celles-ci n'auraient pas du pouvoir vous atteindre. En tant que simple mortel c'est tout bonnement impossible. Alors vous devez ...

Mais l'homme se renfrogna brusquement et l'interrompit sans l'écouter jusqu'au bout:

- En tant que "simple mortel" ?! "Simple mortel" ? Mais voyons, regarde moi, ça se voit que je ne suis pas un "simple mortel" ! C'est moi, Tyr ! Celui de la justice, de la guerre ! Celui qui défendait l'ordre du monde, pouvait changer le cours d'une bataille ... Ça ne vous dit rien, non ?

Frank regarda l'homme. Non, désolé, mais ça n'allait pas de soi: avec une perruque de juge sur la tête, c'était dur de paraître crédible. Et Frank n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sang-mêlé nommé Tyr. Mais dans le doute, ne voulant pas paraître inculte ou quoique ce soit, il opta pour la réponse la plus sûr. Une technique infaillible:

- C'est pas faux.

Tyr eut un petit air satisfait.

- Vous voyez quand vous voulez ? (Il souleva sa manche droite et révéla un bras sans main. Un moignon.) C'est à cause de ça qu'on vous doutiez ?

Les deux prêteurs échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Qu'est-ce ... enfin, non, on ne savait pas ! avança Reyna, la voix soudainement plus fluette.

Tyr hocha la tête, une expression indéfinissable au visage.

- Mmm mmm, ce n'est pas la peine de mentir vous savez. J'ai l'habitude maintenant qu'on doute de moi. Depuis que j'ai perdu ma main, les autres ont tendance à ... m'écarter. Je sais toujours me battre pourtant - vous me verriez au combat ! - mais ... sans ma main, j'ai été relégué au second plan. Je ne suis plus utile que pour le _Thing_. Ailleurs ... je ne suis plus rien.

À ces mots, Reyna sentit son cœur se serrer. Pas parce qu'elle avait pitié d'un blessé, elle n'avait pas pitié, mais parce que face à ce moignon, face à cet homme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer ce qu'elle aurait été, elle aussi, sans main droite. Sa main d'attaque. Sans elle, elle se serait sentie perdue. Comme indigne d'être la fille de Bellone, indigne du poste de prêteur. C'était stupide pourtant ! Même sans main droite, elle restait une guerrière accomplie ! Mais c'était fou à quel point une toute petite chose pouvait parfois tout changer, balayer d'un revers toute votre estime de soi. Reyna ne laissa néanmoins rien paraître de ses pensées derrière son masque de dirigeante.

- Ne dites pas ça, protesta Frank. (Ses émotions à lui se lisaient en revanche très bien sur son visage) Tout le monde est quelque chose. Que ce soit avec une, deux, ou sans mains.

Il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse penser une telle chose. Surtout qu'il le sentait, ce Tyr en face de lui, même sans sa main de combat, avait la stature noble et droite d'un grand guerrier, d'un de ces personnages qui se sacrifient pour protéger les siens. Il devait descendre d'un divinité guerrière pour sûr. Bon, même si le look "juge de la haute cour" cassait un peu sa crédibilité de grand combattant, mais quand même.

- Oui ... peut-être ...

Frank hésita. Il se lança finalement:

- Qu'est ce qui vous empêche de revenir au premier plan ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas aux autres de décider de votre sort. Si vous avez toujours envie de défendre la justice, non pas seulement ici, mais aussi sur le champ de bataille, qu'est-ce qui vous fait arrête ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même: vous savez toujours vous battre, même avec une main. Peut-être que vous ne pourrez pas occupé certains postes - tir à l'arc, hoplites ... - mais ce n'est pas parce que certains chemins sont fermés qu'ils le sont tous.

Tyr considéra alors Frank comme si celui-ci lui avait soudain révélé les secrets pour devenir le maître tout-puissant et incontesté du monde. Ou encore la recette de cookie de sa grand-mère. La Cinquième Cohorte en était bien folle. Ses yeux couleurs d'onyx se mirent à briller, comme s'il réalisait d'un coup quelque chose de capital. Reyna paria voir une image d'homme en tenue de combat, dans le style vikings, avec ses deux mains, se superposait à lui pendant un bref instant.

- Vous êtes des gens biens, déclara-t-il brusquement, sans transition. Ceux qui vous ont offert ces armes savaient à qui les confier. Ils n'auraient pas pu faire meilleur choix.

- Merci.

- C'est à moi de vous remercier. Faire la connaissance de courageux guerriers comme vous fut un plaisir. Laissez moi vous donner un petit quelque chose avant que je parte.

Tyr, sans demander, attrapa vivement la main de Reyna et Frank.

- Je n'ai peut-être plus toute la gloire que je possédais avant, mais j'ai gardé encore quelques pouvoirs avant qu'on me laisse sur le banc de touche. (Il lança un coup d'œil en direction du bâtiment à coté de lui) Le Palais de justice hein ? D'après ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être plus ravis que ça d'y être. Ça n'est pas trop votre truc, les conditions qui régissent les traités, les lois, les pactes, n'est-ce pas ? Alors prenais ça. (Tyr dessina du pouce comme un symbole invisible, dans la paume de leur main, qui se mit à luire) C'est ma rune. La rune de la victoire, Tiwaz. Elle vous aidera. C'est ma bénédiction. Maintenant, je vais y aller. Je ne peux pas m'attarder plus longtemps auprès de vous.

Avant que les deux prêteurs ne puissent réagir, il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même et s'engouffra dans l'immense bâtiment.

- Sa bénédiction ? C'était un dieu déguisé ou quoi ? demanda Reyna. Elle inspecta sa main au peigne fin.

- Je pensais à un demi-dieu, mais là, aucune idée, lui répondit Frank aussi dérouté qu'elle. Un dieu mineur tu penses ?

Reyna plissa le nez devant sa paume, essayant en vain de détecter une quelconque magie ou énergie divine s'en dégager. Rien.

- Sûrement.

Bien entendu, elle pensait tout le contraire. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question car en levant les yeux, elle distingua deux silhouettes au loin.

- Ah, les voilà !

Frank suivit des yeux son regard. Percy et Annabeth arrivaient vers eux, cette dernière criant quelque chose incompréhensible au fils de Poséidon en train de courir, qui vu la façon dont il avait enfilé ses vêtements, avait dû certainement les mettre en quatrième vitesse.

- Franchement, désolé pour le retard les gars, commença Percy parvenu jusqu'à eux, essoufflé. Je pensais que c'était demain du coup, j'avais complètement zappé et ... euh, tu es sûr que ça va Frank ?

Le susnommé tentait en vain d'étouffer un rire derrière une allure digne, ce qui lui donnait l'air de cheval au bord de l'asphyxie.

Percy leva un sourcil:

- Oui ?

Reyna eut un sourire en coin.

- Tu as de la bave, juste là.

...

* * *

...

_*Coté info: Tyr était le dieu de la guerre, de l'ordre, de la justice, des lois. C'est un dieu assez ancien, qui était réputé pour son courage et son sens du sacrifice, qui s'illustre principalement dans l'épisode avec Fenrir: pour pouvoir enchaîner le loup, il met sa main dans la gueule du monstre et donc la perd, ce qui lui vaut d'être représenté comme le "dieu manchot". C'est cette épisode aussi qui le relègue un peu au second plan mais de façon générale, Odin se substitue à lui dans les récits nordiques, ce qui fait qu'on ne le voit pas souvent apparaître. Cependant, il avait son jour de la semaine attitré, ce qui montre qu'il occupait une place très importante pour les peuples germaniques: c'est le Mardi (Tuesday - Tyr; il est aussi associé au dieu Romain Mars) Tyr, symbolisé par la rune de la victoire (une petite flèche vers le haut, Tiwaz, qui était d'ailleurs un autre de ces noms, mais dans le vieux norrois) était aussi le dieu du Thing, l'assemblée des hommes libres où on débat sur les questions juridiques qui concernent la société. Pour ceux qui regardent Vikings, ça doit plus vous parler._

_..._

* * *

Poster ce chapitre a pris du temps, excusez-moi. Je suis revenue plusieurs fois sur cet OS, mais je n'en reste toujours pas très convaincue (à part peut-être pour la réplique de Kaamelot, j'étais fière d'avoir réussi à la caser celle-là).

Dans tous les cas, merci de votre lecture et toutes les critiques sont les bienvenus ;)


	8. Thalia - Skadi

_Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas_

Thalia

* * *

...

- Une bénédiction de la nature ... tu parles, bongonna Thalia.

Elle avait déjà rencontré le sanglier d'Erymanthe quelques années auparavant - ça paraissait si loin maintenant ... - et déjà à l'époque, elle était persuadée qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus gros cochon dans toute l'histoire mythologique. Apparemment, elle avait tort. Le sanglier de Calydon était encore plus énorme. Thalia avait franchement du mal à comprendre ce qu'Artémis adorait en cet animal. Malgré toute sa dignité et sa grandeur, la déesse de la chasse, de même que l'ancien dieu Pan, avait une conception douteuse de ce que devait être "une bénédiction de la nature".

Quoiqu'il en soit maintenant, comme la charmante créature s'était échappée de la ménagerie d'Artémis avec toutes un tas d'autres créatures .. et bien la déesse avait envoyé Thalia pour la récupérer. Et Thalia aurait de loin préféré courir après la biche de Cérynie. Manque de peau, c'était les plus jeunes recrus qui avaient été mises sur le coup. Elle, en tant que lieutenante et chasseresse doté d'une solide expérience, s'était vue attribuer le gibier au museau plein de morve qui faisait du 150 km/h.

D'un certain côté, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire: fille de Zeus, elle ne pouvait pas résister à un bon défi quand l'occasion se présentait et son ego en aurait certainement prit un coup si elle avait été reléguée à chasser les lapins.

Cela dit, la Scandinavie, c'était un peu beaucoup éloigné de l'Amérique, et elle aurait bien voulu que le sanglier décide de migrer ailleurs.

- Il faut croire que les bénédictions de la nature aiment toutes la neige ...

Thalia grommela et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle aurait bien voulu porter des gants ou des moufles, mais ce n'était pas pratique pour le tir à l'arc. Et elle avait un cochon à tranquilliser si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu.

_GROUUIIIKK !_

Thalia apparut pile devant sa cible, arrachant au sanglier un cri strident.

Immédiatement, l'animal tenta de se jeter sur elle mais elle l'évita avec l'agilité d'un félin. Son but n'était pas de tuer le Sanglier de Calydon comme d'autres l'avaient fait il y a des siècles - Artémis ne l'aurait pas supporté - mais de le capturer. Mais pour cela, il fallait déstabiliser la bête afin de pouvoir lui planter une seringue calmante dans les fesses. À moins que Thalia n'arrive tout simplement à grimper sur son dos et à la maîtriser. Ça, c'était son plan A, et elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à appliquer le plan B. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire connaissance avec l'arrière train de la créature.

- C'est ça mon gros, défoule toi sur moi !

La chasseresse se mit à courir et zigzaguer entre les arbres de la forêt comme une nymphe poursuivie par un satyre pour déconcentrer le monstre. Lui courait après elle, d'une façon moins gracieuse: il écrasait tous les arbres sur son passage. Pour un protégé de la déesse des animaux et de la nature sauvage, il contribuait un peu trop à la déforestation.

- Par ici ! s'exclama Thalia en faisant intentionnellement de grands gestes en direction du mammifère.

Vite, elle grimpa ensuite dans un pin à toute vitesse - ah les pins et elle, c'était une longue histoire ... - pour tenter d'atterrir sur le dos du sanglier.

- _ZVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !_

Une flèche fusa de nulle part pour se planter dans le flanc du monstre.

- _GROUIIIIIIKKKK !_

Le sanglier poussa un couinement d'agonie avant de choir tragiquement par terre comme un 33 tonnes. Le silence se fit bientôt dans les montagnes, seulement brisé par les plaintes de la bête.

_C'était quoi ça ?_ se demanda Thalia, alerte.

À moins qu'elle ne soit possédée, la flèche n'était certainement pas la sienne, et pour qu'elle ait pu transpercer la peau du sanglier, elle devait soit être magique, soit l'archer anormalement fort. Dans les deux cas, ce n'était pas normal.

Thalia s'apprêta à descendre de son arbre quand une femme apparut dans son champ de vision. La chasseresse faillit ne pas la remarquer dans la neige à cause du manteau en fourrure blanche qu'elle portait ... oh c'était une peau de loup en fait. Grande, la femme semblait glisser sur la neige comme si elle avait eu des skis. Malgré une peau presque bleue, elle n'avait pas l'air de craindre le froid et Thalia l'envia pour cela. Elle aussi aurait bien voulu pouvoir dire _The cold never bother me anyway_ à 1500 mètres d'altitude. Un arc, tenu par sa main gauche, frôlait le sol gelé.

C'était donc elle qui avait tiré la flèche. Elle avait un petit coté Princesse Mononoké, mais en bien plus dur. _Elle pourrait être chasseresse_, pensa Thalia préoccupée. Celle-ci décida d'observer encore un moment l'inconnue avant de faire quoique ce soit.

Cette dernière s'approcha de la bête écroulée à terre et la considéra froidement. Puis elle sortit un poignard de son manteau de fourrure et alla se positionner près de la gorge de la créature.

_Non, pas ça !_

Aussi vite que l'éclair, Thalia descendit d'un bond de l'arbre et visa d'une flèche la silhouette accroupie.

- Faites ça et vous allez le regretter.

La voix menaçante et tonnante de Thalia résonna dans les montagnes. Aussitôt, l'autre se retourna vers elle et aussi rapide que le chasseresse l'avait été, encocha à son tour une flèche et banda son arc, droit vers son interlocutrice.

Les deux paires d'yeux, farouches et fiers, se jaugèrent.

- Je traque ce sanglier depuis longtemps. Il est à moi. Je vous interdis de le tuer ou de le toucher.

- Il est sur _mes_ terres.

- Vos terres ?

- Oui, _mes_ terres. Il se trouve dans les montagnes et les forêts, loin de toute vie humaine, endroits que _je_ protège, répondit la femme d'un air condescendant. Tout ce qui pénètre sur mon territoire me revient.

- Eh bien, pas cette bête. Ce sanglier appartient à Artémis. Abaissez votre arc.

- C'est toi qui va baisser le tien. Pour qui te prends tu, pitoyable créature ? Tu comptes vraiment attirer la colère de Skadi ? _Ma_ colère ?

Skadi. C'était donc son nom, enregistra la chasseresse.

- Je viens juste ici récupérer ce qui me revient de droit, lança cette dernière avec le ton le plus autoritaire et assuré qu'elle puisse avoir.

Cependant, Thalia commençait à avoir mal au bras. Avec le froid qui l'engourdissait, immobile, les doigts retenant la corde rêche et coupante, ça n'arrangeait pas les choses. Oh non. Elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle faiblissait.

- C'est ma flèche qui se trouve plantée dans le corps de cette bête. Pas la tienne, dit Skadi. Si tu étais meilleure chasseuse, tu l'aurais déjà touché depuis longtemps au lieu de jouer à trappe trappe entre les arbres.

- Mon but n'était pas de le toucher.

- Quoi alors ? Tu es venu braconner dans mes montagnes ? Dans ce cas, c'est honteux et parfaitement abjecte, tout comme toi.

Thalia se crispa. C'en fut trop pour ses nerfs. Elle lâcha instinctivement sa corde sous le coup de la colère.

Sa flèche fila droit vers la femme, pour se heurter dans un éclat impressionnant au projectile de celle-ci. Skadi avait elle aussi décoché sa flèche.

- TU OSES ... !

Avec un cri surhumain, la femme se jeta soudain sur Thalia, brandissant un couteau de chasse comme si cela avait été des griffes, une lueur cruelle dans les yeux.

Thalia, dégaina tout aussi rapidement son poignard, évitant au dernier moment l'arme mortelle ennemie. Elle plongea vite sa dague dans le corps de son adversaire, mais cela ne lui fit étrangement qu'une vulgaire égratignure; pire Skadi empoigna la lame à deux mains, et la cassa nette en deux, avec une force colossale. _Oh Oh_ se dit Thalia. L'arc comme le poignard ne servait plus à rien maintenant, et la lieutenante d'Artémis décida de passer à son arme de dernier recours: ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau froide de son attaquante et Skadi se prit une violente décharge éléctrique à laquelle visiblement, elle n'était pas préparée.

- AAAAARRRGGHHH !

Skadi, propulsée en l'air, poussa un cri de rage surpris, laissant d'étranges objets coincés dans la neige. Son corps atterrit sourdement dans la neige plus loin, ne bougeant plus.

Mais Thalia n'était pas stupide: en tant que chasseresse, elle savait quand une cible était morte ou non. C'était loin d'être le cas ici: la femme était tout au plus inconsciente, ou sonnée. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se relever, et cette fois elle n'était pas sûre de remporter la manche. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper du sanglier, il faudrait qu'elle s'y prenne plus tard. Elle lorgna les chaussures restées dans la neige: un mélange de raquette et de ski. C'était donc pour ça que Skadi paraissait glisser sur le sol poudreux. Thalia n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois: elle les sangla vite à ses pieds et partit en trombe.

À peine commença-t-elle à dévaler la pente enneigée qu'elle entendit un _ZZIIIPP_ familier. Un écart sur la droite, et elle évita de justesse une flèche bien envoyée. La fugitive se pencha en avant pour accélérer la cadence. Heureusement qu'elle avait appris à skier, sans quoi, elle serait probablement déjà aux Enfers. Thalia sentit bien vite d'ailleurs qu'elle était suivie. Elle et sa poursuivante, étaient toutes deux lancées dans une course effrénée. Thalia eut l'impression de revivre une de ces parties de chasse qu'Artémis affectionnait tant, sauf que cette-fois, la proie, c'était elle. C'était une chasse humaine.

Et Skadi n'allait pas tarder à la rattraper, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Thalia jeta un coup d'œil furtif en arrière et la vit, foncer à toute allure sur la neige, stalomer entre des arbres en prenant un chemin parallèle, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Purée, cette femme avait joué à _Mario et Sonic aux jeux olympiques d'hiver_ versus réel ou quoi ? Sans nul doute que Skadi connaissait les montagnes comme sa poche, et allait lui couper la route un peu plus loin. Thalia allait finir par y passer.

Zut tiens.

Il n'y avait à ce stade plus qu'une solution, et la lieutenante d'Artémis aurait préféré ne pas l'envisager. Mais, après analyse du terrain, c'était sa seule option. Elle se trouver en ce moment sur un escarpin rocheux, à plusieurs mètres d'altitude. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait le vide, et là où il y avait le vide ... elle pouvait voler.

Thalia inspira à fond et adressa une prière silencieuse à son père Zeus_ "S'il-te-plait, si tu pouvais m'aider pour cette fois-ci, ce serait cool Papa."_ Elle marqua un temps de réflexion avant d'ajouter_ "De toute façon, si tu ne m'aides pas, tu risques de voir ta fille mourir en s'écrasant au sol; et ça va nuire à ta réputation car Poséidon va en profiter pour te rappeler que ses enfants sont plus puissants que les tiens"_

Et Thalia se jeta dans le vide.

Sur le moment, elle tomba en chute libre, hurlant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, la buée sortant de sa bouche à cause du froid; on aurait dit une petite locomotive qui aurait déraillé. Puis, elle sentit les vents l'entourer pour l'immobiliser.

Thalia volait.

Elle le sentit très précisément au moment même où son estomac commença se révulser et à vouloir tout renvoyez par terre - pardon, dans les airs. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle vomisse pour de bon et que le vent lui renvoie sa bile à la figure.

Fichu mal de l'air.

Mais Thalia n'attendit pas 40 ans. Au prix d'un effort de concentration surhumain, elle s'éleva dans les airs pour échapper à la vue de Skadi et rejoindre le sanglier. Dès qu'elle toucha terre, elle renvoya tout. Eh bien. Heureusement qu'elle était chasseresse et qu'elle avait fait vœu d'éternelle chasteté, et de ne jamais s'intéresser à l'amour ni aux garçons, parce que là, même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, personne n'aurait voulu d'elle: avec sa doudoune fourrée, son bonnet péruvien sur la tête, son nez rougi par le froid, du vomi au coin de la bouche, et des yeux vitreux, elle devait se rapprocher davantage du batracien malade que du genre humain. Pas très sexy.

Thalia ne se laissa toutefois pas le temps de récupérer davantage. Skadi n'allait pas tarder à s'apercevoir de la supercherie et parvenir à la conclusion que sa proie était revenue à son point de départ.

La lieutenante d'Artémis courut aussi vite qu'elle le put dans la neige vers la fameuse bête. Celle-ci était toujours mal en point, du sang coulant de sa blessure. La chasseresse lui fourra un morceau d'ambroisie dans la gueule tant bien que mal et dans le processus, le monstre couina, c'est le cas de le dire, comme un porc. Puis, Thalia tira d'un coup sec la flèche plantée dans le flanc du sanglier. Tant pis pour l'anésthésie. Qu'il apprenne à endurer la souffrance stoïquement: Thalia avait passé 6 ans de sa vie sous la forme d'un arbre, sans pouvoir ni bouger, ni parler, ni quoique ce soit, et elle avait du subir sans rien pouvoir faire les animaux qui venait faire leur déjection à ses pieds.

Le sang commença à gicler instantanément. Si Thalia avait été sensible à la poésie et au romanesque, elle aurait pu apprécier le liquide sombre qui, dans la neige, ressortait à merveille, évoquant peut-être de manière sensible pour un amateur de contes de fées le mythe de Blanche-Neige.

Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le temps pour la poésie et avec l'ambroisie, la blessure se referma de toute façon presque automatiquement.

Le sanglier commença tout de suite à se relever, et Thalia lui sauta sur le dos, se positionnant au niveau de son cou. Il tenta alors de donner des coup de tête pour se débarrasser du parasite qui encombrer son encolure, mais l'intruse attrapa ses deux oreilles de chaque main.

- _GROUIIIIIIIIIKKKK_ !

- Mais toi, espèce d'idiot ! cria Thalia, qui faisait en ouvrant la bouche plus de bruit que l'idiot en question. J'essaie de te sauver pauvre tâche !

Un coup de talon de chaque coté, elle tira encore un peu sur les oreilles, et l'énorme mammifère se mit à courir, obéissant à ses directives.

- Tu es sensible des oreilles ..

La situation n'était pas sans rappeler Kirikou et la sorcière.

_Skadi !_ se remémora Thalia. Il fallait pas qu'elle la rattrape.

La chasseresse donna une fois de plus de petits coup de talons, et le cochon accéléra le pas. Derrière elle, elle entendit rapidement des loups hurler mais elle ne se découragea pas. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un passage, une issue, n'importe quoi qui l'éloigne d'ici, un lieu où Skadi ne pourrait pas l'atteindre, où ... _La ville_.

La ville oui !

Skadi n'allait pas la suivre là-bas, Thalia en était certaine; la femme l'avait dit elle-même: les montagnes et les forêts étaient son domaine. Et si elle vivait en ermite dans les hauteurs rocheuses et enneigés, il y avait à parier qu'elle n'aimait pas la foule et le bruit d'une cité urbaine.

- Cherche la ville ! Cherche ! ordonna Thalia au sanglier, pressée par le temps.

Le mammifère grogna et remua son groin tout en courant, grogna de nouveau, puis se mit à courir encore plus vite. Il aurait pu faire un bon chien de chasse. Finalement, peut être que Thalia allait comprendre pourquoi Artémis aimait tant cet animal.

Elle entendit alors un bruit derrière, le même que tout à l'heure, celui d'une flèche qu'on encoche. Elle se baissa vivement. Son bonnet malheureusement, eut moins de chance et fut emporté au loin.

Thalia pesta. Elle aimait bien ce bonnet, Jason lui avait offert. Maintenant, elle allait voir froid aux oreilles.

Elle se retourna un bref instant et ses pupilles s'arrondirent comme ceux d'un chat sous la surprise: un énorme loup blanc courait, babines retroussés sur de longues canines, après elle. Vu comment il était, quelque chose disait à Thalia qu'il n'était pas en train de jouer avec elle et qu'il aurait été plus que suicidaire de tenter de lui faire une caresse affectueuse sur la tête.

Thalia se remit à encourager le sanglier.

- Allez allez allez, tu peux le faire ! Encore un peu plus vit... là !

Enfin, les lumières de la ville apparurent. À dos de cochon géant, Thalia déboula soudain en plein sur une route. Jamais elle ne fut aussi contente de rejoindre la civilisation urbaine.

- NON ! AHHHRRRGG !

Dans son dos, elle entendit Skadi émettre un cri rageur en abandonnant la partie tandis que les loups hurlaient.

Thalia ne risquait plus rien.

Cela dit, elle devait maintenant faire avec un porc aux proportions démesurées, qui paniquait devant les voitures autant que les automobilistes devant l'apparition importune. Et malheureusement, que ce soit le char du soleil ou un sanglier mythologique, Thalia n'était définitivement pas faite pour conduire.

La chasseresse jura mentalement. Elle n'en n'avait pas fini avec cette bénédiction de la nature.

...

* * *

...

_*Coté info: Skadi est une géante et apparaît comme la déesse des montagnes, de la chasse, de l'hiver, du ski. Elle est représentée avec des raquettes ou des skis en général et aussi un arc et des flèches, qui sont ces armes. Elle représente également une certaine justice, puisque que d'une part, elle vient réclamer réparation auprès des Ases pour la mort de son père, le géant Thiazi, qui a été tué par eux après avoir voulu enlever Idunn; d'autre part, c'est elle qui suspend le serpent au dessus du visage de Loki lorsque celui-ci est enchaîné, en réponse au meurtre de Balder. D'ailleurs, les loups et les serpents lui sont consacrés. Elle est connu pour l'épisode avec le dieu Njörd, donc j'ai parlé dans un OS précédent. Il est probable que ce soit elle qui ait donné son nom à la Scandinavie. Sinon, des mythes lui attribuent d'être mariée __par la suite __au dieu Ullr, lui aussi dieu de l'hiver._

_..._

* * *

...

Et voilà ! J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! Pour ma part, Skadi étant une des divinités nordiques que je préfère (avec Hel) je me suis amusée avec ce texte. Il ne reste maintenant plus qu'un texte et ce sera fini.

N'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires ! Toutes les critiques sont la bienvenue, quelles soient positives ou négatives ! :)


End file.
